RWBY: Journey Into Infinity
by Strikefreedom10
Summary: Brought to a massive library against their will, Team RWBY and JNPR are met by a strange being with whom they are now stuck with for the foreseeable future. Let's see what adventures this unlikely group gets into as they explore the Multiverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all!**

**I know I haven't written anything even though I said I wanted to type more, but once again, procrastination, writer's block and school have all come together to prevent me from writing.**

**However, I was hoping by doing something different and writing a less serious story with short chapter length would help reignite the spark inside of me.**

**So, I am going to do a RWBY react story! Yes, I know these have been done to death and are often questionable in terms of quality, but they're a guilty pleasure of mine to read, especially good ones. So, I shall try my hand at writing one of these.**

**Ground rules:**

**#1: Only one story suggestion per person per chapter. I don't want page length reviews with thirty thousand different franchises to try and write about.**

**#2: The RWBY cast shall be small-ish at first so that I can get better at writing their different responses. If I feel up to the task, I might increase the cast as this story goes on. We will just have to see. So if you don't see your favorite character among the cast, please don't come and ask for them to join. **

**#3: For any of you wondering, no-Jaune will not be the main focus of this story. I know a lot of my favorite RWBY react stories has Jaune as the main focus of the story, but I want to try and give others a bit of the limelight as well. But yeah, there are going to be more stories with Jaune as either a prominent role or a close secondary role.**

**#4: Let's have some fun together! Enjoy the show.**

**RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and the other various franchises are owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Chaos descends.**

It was an average, ordinary day in Vale. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and the temperature was just right for a picnic in the park. The average citizens of Vale were going about doing their ordinary business.

Overlooking the city of Vale is the majestic and awe-inspiring form of Beacon Academy, home to the Huntsmen and Huntresses of tomorrow. The brave men and women who shall face the monsters that plague this world for the good of all human and Faunus-kind. But such a great duty places an immense amount of stress and burden on such young people. Who knows what is going through their heads right now?

"Nora, we cannot switch Professor Oobleck's coffee and Professor Goodwitch's tea just to see what happens."

"But Ren! Think of the chaos!"

Yep. Humanities doomed.

Inside one of the many dormitories that Beacon proudly holds, a young man by the name of Lie Ren sighs after listening to his friend Nora Valkyrie's latest scheme for mayhem and chaos. He has been with Nora since they were children after a Grimm called the Nuckelavee killed everyone in their home. After that horrible incident, the two have been inseparable, being by each other side through thick and thin. Looking back, Ren is glad to have had Nora with him. She kept him together and helped him move on with his life.

However, there are days when Nora's antics and pranks make Ren want to bash his head against a wall.

Ren was about to tell Nora why it is a bad idea to switch the two Professor's drinks around when their fellow Team members, Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc walked into the room after a long training session. Since it is a Saturday, the four of them don't have class and Pyrrha wanted to take this opportunity to whip Jaune into shape.

Judging from his pale complexion and the copious amount of sweat he is leaking everywhere, it appears that Pyrrha decided Jaune is ready for the next stage of his training and so increased the intensity of their training.

"Fearless leader! Are you okay?" Nora shouted as she roughly grabbed Jaune.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jaune weakly replied, his head rolling backwards as if he is dead, the young man too tired to hold his head up any longer.

"Pyrrha, what did you do to Fearless Leader?" Nora asked, turning towards her fellow redhead.

"Well, since Jaune has been doing so well at training recently, I thought that he would be ready for the next stage of training. Apparently I might have been a bit presumptuous in that thinking." Pyrrha nervously said as she looked over at her leader in worry.

Before anyone else could say something, the door to their dorm was once again opened as the leader of team RWBY, Ruby ran into the room, he signature semblance leaving a trail of roses that blew into the room with her arrival.

"Hey guys! Me and the rest of the team are going to head into Vale? You want to tag along?" She asked, her innocent childlike enthusiasm bubbling forth.

"Sorry, but it appears Jaune-Jaune is down for the count. Pyrrha was a little rough with him today." Nora explained as she showed the exhausted form of her leader to Ruby.

"Aw! I wanted to show you guys this really awesome sweet shop I found." Ruby said as she pouted cutely.

"Maybe later when Jaune is feeling up to it." Pyrrha suggested, not wanting to upset her other friend.

"Nah. I know how bad limbs can hurt after a hard workout. Jaune earned his rest. I'll just take you guys later." Ruby said, the phantom pain of all those very long hours of training her Dad put her though to make her a Huntress flashing through her mind.

"We would be delighted." Pyrrha said to the younger girl. A trip to a sweet shop did sound good to the red haired champion, she hasn't had any good chocolate in a while.

But before the inhabitants of the dorm could continue their conversation, they suddenly disappeared in a blinding flash of light. Elsewhere, the other members of Team RWBY also vanished from sight as well, leaving Beacon short by eight people.

* * *

The first thing Ruby noticed when she started to wake up, was the fact that she wasn't in her bed. The soft mattress and warm sheets she has grown used to aren't present, instead there is a hard, flat material below her which is not comfortable to rest on at all.

With a groan, Ruby opened her eyes and saw that the ceiling of wherever she was appeared to be made of silver metallic substance. Three torches where on the sides of the long, rectangular room with a large wooden door at the end.

Ruby then heard groaning next to her and saw her best friend (according to Ruby), Weiss Schnee was starting to get to her feet, her right hand on her head as she tried to clear her head.

"Weiss, you okay?" Ruby asked as she disappeared in a flash of rose petals, only to reappear next to Weiss.

"Yes Ruby, I am fine, aside from this migraine I have." Weiss replied as she tried to alleviate the pounding on the inside of her skull to no avail.

A small groan alerted the two girls to the fact that Ruby's older half sister, Yang-Xiao Long was next to awaken, the sunny dragon rolling over onto her stomach and then pushing herself up and then stretching a bit to alleviate the tension in her spine.

"Ruby, you okay?" Yang asked as she gave her little sister a look over.

"Yeah, I'm good. How's Blake and the others?" Ruby asked.

A groan let Ruby know that Blake Belladonna, the black haired Faunus member of team RWBY was finally awakening as well. Her black cat ears were fully visible as her usual black bow was nowhere to be seen.

Her amber eyes were quickly moving and taking in the sight of the room, no doubt checking for traps, clues to where they are, cameras, etc. The past lessons learned from her time as a White Fang member coming forth to aid her once more.

Once she determined that there were no immediate threats, she slightly relaxed as she got to her feet and turned to her team.

"Everyone alright?" Blake asked.

"We're okay, we were just about to check on Team JNPR." Yang replied to her partner.

Team RWBY walked over to their sister team and checked the members out, Luckily, it appears that Team JNPR is unharmed and a few minutes later, Nora woke up.

The first thing the overly-energetic explosive expert as she awoke was immediately start searching for Ren.

After finding her partner safe and unharmed, Nora calmed down and talked with Team RWBY about what happened.

"Sorry Nora, I can;t remember what happened. I was talking to you guys in your dorm and then a flash of light, then nothing." Ruby replied.

"Same. I was leaving the showers after my training session and then got hit by this flash of light. After that, just a blank." Yang added.

"Agreed. I was leaving Professor Oobleck's classroom after turning in my assignment when I was struck by a flash of light. After that, I cannot recall any memories." The white haired heiress said.

"I was in the library reading my books when I got struck by the light." Blake quietly said, still looking around for any clues, but coming up short.

"Darn! I was hoping you guys had already figured out where we are." Nora said as she frowned slightly.

"From what I can tell, the walls are made up of some material I have never seen before. It feels different, more...powerful, for lack of a better word. It's as if there is a massive amount of energy contained within the walls themselves." Blake said, putting her hand against the smooth silver surface, the material neither cold nor hot, but room temperature. The feeling of immense power flowed just beneath the surface, almost tangible and yet at the same time out of reach.

Before Weiss could ask some more questions, the groaning of Pyrrha altered them that the red haired champion was awakening. Her movements also appear to have gotten Jaune knocked out of sleep as well since the boy was starting to stir as well.

Pyrrha was up on her feet quicker then Jaune, whose muscles were still complaining from the training he did earlier today. After being brought up to speed about how little information the others had, the two started searching the room for clue as well.

Pyrrha tried to use her magnetism on the walls to get more information, but whatever the material was made out of resisted her powers with ease. The material was some kind of metal, but it just didn't budge when she tried to move it.

The group searched every inch of the room and even tried to open the door, but to no avail. However, it was after their third failed attempt to open the door that Ren awoke from his slumber.

The young raven haired male barely had gotten to his feet hen Nora tackled him in a hug, happy to see him up and about again. Ren didn't resist, knowing that trying to get the bubbly ginger off of him was an exercise in futility, so he just stood there and let her get it out of her system.

Once Nora calmed down and Ren was filled in about the situation, he walked over to the door to try and see if he could help get them out.

He didn't have to do anything however, as when all eight students where just two feet from the door, a light blue light shot out and washed over them from head to toe several times before deactivating. A moment later and the doors began to groan, their bulky wooden frame splitting perfectly down the middle as they swung open.

On the other side of the door was a large open library. A roaring fire was blazing inside the fireplace while row after row of books lined the walls, heading up further then the eye could see.

"Wow!" Ruby said, looking up at the books on the upper levels far away from her grasp.

"Dang, this place really makes Beacon look mediocre in comparison." Yang commented. Beacon's library might be vast, but this is on a whole different level. There must be thousands, if not tens of thousands of books and that just from what they could see, n telling how far the tower stretched off to.

Blake cautiously approached one of the books and looked for the title, but the book lacked any word on it's spine. She reached out and gently grasped the spine, but as her fingers grasped it, a jolt of energy exploded out from he book, sending Blake flying away.

"Wow!" Yang cried as she saw her partner fly backwards and land in a pile. A moment later and Yang was by her partner's side. Apparently the book only stunned, didn't actually hurt Blake as her aura hadn't even flinched from that blast.

"See, I told you Ren! Books are evil!" Nora cried out as she pointed towards the offending book with her right index finger.

Ren stared wide eyed at the book, unable to believe that a simple and humble book could actually attack and send a Huntress-in-training flying.

Before the two teams could try and figure out what just happened, a voice from above them rang out.

_"Oh? What do we have here?"_ The voice said, sounding a bit unusual as the voice, while sounding like it belonged to a young male, also had a metallic tone to it.

The too groups spun around to see the speaker and were stumped by what they saw.

Floating around 30 feet above them was a humanoid being. Standing roughly 7' 11", it was a tall being. The being wore a suit of futuristic armor, the armor being slightly thin and apparently built for speed and maneuverability over durability. The armor was white for a majority of the coloring, with a tops of his feet being light blue in color with the middle part being white, with his knee joint itself being black as a single metal plate above the knee joints are golden. Moving upwards, the ebing appears to have several metal plates forming a type of skirt around it;s lower waist, two cannon like object being on either side of the waist with to cylindrical handles above each cannon.

The chest area is black with a Y shape to the coloring, the lower abdomen area of the suit being light blue with a ovular golden portion in the middle of the beings chest with a stripe of red going from the left side of the chest to the right. On either side of the ovular golden section are two white colored vents expelling what appears to be blue particles.

The arm sockets are golden and mainly covered by the large shoulder pads of the being, the shoulder pads having a red triangle at their tips. The arms themselves were white for the upper arms, golden in the elbow area, white for the lower forearm and golden for the hands once again. On the lower forearms are lightly glowing blue rectangular objects for some unknown purpose.

The beings head is mostly white in coloring, having a golden metal plate directly before the neck area. The area where a mouth would be is covered by a face mask that has two small slits going across the middle with a small rectangular goatee structure at the end of the face mask. The being eyes are yellow and appear to burn with an inner fire that leaves those who look into them nervous. Above his eyes and directly on his forehead are four golden fins, two of them about 7 degrees off of the horizontal axis, while the other two were almost perpendicular to each other. Right above the fins is a lightly blue glowing gem.

The most obvious feature above this being is the large eight "wings" on his back, each wing having a elongated dagger shape to them, the top part being abyssal black and the bottom part being dark blue with four golden spots up at the top of the wings. Each of the wings is sending out a thin trailing of what appears to be mall, light blue particles into the air.

A small jet of blue fire is roaring from the beings back as he stares down at the two teams in what appears to be intrigue.

"Who the hell are you?" Yang asks, bringing her fists up as her Semblance activates, her hair igniting into a roaring inferno as her eyes change from lilac to crimson red.

_"There are many things that many people call me. My full name is StrikeFreedom10, but you can simply call me, Strike." _The newly dubbed Strike announced, eight trails of blue particles roaring from his wings.

Silence descended over the library before Yang began to laugh hard, her form trembling as she tried to contain herself, but ultimately failed.

Even the other members of RWBY and JNPR couldn't stop themselves from laughing at Strike Freedom 10.

"Oh my god! That is a terrible name!" Yang managed to wheeze out as she falls to the floor, her gut in absolute agony from all of the laughing.

Strike just hanged up in the air, seemingly content on letting those standing below him get the laughs out of their system.

_"Satisfied?"_ he dryly asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Yang replied, finally managing to stop laughing and now starting to get back on her feet.

_"Good. Now, I believe I am owed an answer as to why you eight are trespassing in my domain?"_ Strike asked, crossing his arms across his chest with one non-resistant eyebrow metaphorically being raised as he awaited an answer.

"Well, we kind of don;t know. We were just minding our own business when a bright flash of light erupted around us and then we woke up in that room beyond those wooden door and then we wondered in here and saw the books, Blake tried to grab one and was flung back and then you showed up." Ruby said quickly, gesturing to the opened doors to try and prove her story.

Strike turned towards the doors for a second and then turned back towards the group of eight and stared at them for a few seconds before he said, _"Alright, your story checks out."_

He then gently landed on the floor, his massive bulk making not a single noise at all.

"Really? Just looking at the doors and then staring at us creepily for a few seconds and you're convinced?" Weiss asked, completely not convinced of Strike's sudden trust in them.

_"Yeah. I did a little mental searching through your guy's memories to confirm your story and it all checks out."_ Strike says casually as he walks over to the fireplace and starts looking for something, completely ignoring the looks of disbelief on the young men and women's faces.

"Seriously? You expect us to believe that you simultaneously searched through eight people's minds? That's impossible, not even the best mental semblance hunters could do that." Weiss stated.

Strike didn't stop searching, only responding with, _"There are many things that I am capable that you would deem impossible."_

"Y'know, you haven't told us where we are." Yang said as she watched on with slight interest.

Strike still didn't turn to acknowledge the young woman and simply said, _"It is a very special place. Ah! Found it!"_

Strike grabbed a small cube which glowed with slight neon green energy.

_"And with this, you shall be sent home."_ Strike said as he walked towards the wooden door and aimed the cube at it.

The cube shot forth a stream of neon green energy that struck the door, causing the metallic room beyond the wooden doors to disappear as a large neon green swirling vortex appeared for a moment before the vortex suddenly and violently was destroyed by a blinding flash of light.

Teams RWBY and JNPR covered their eyes as Strike stared at the light in shock.

A few moments passed and the light died down and disappeared as the wooden doors slammed shut with a resounding "boom!"

_"Well, that happened."_ Strike said, still in shock.

"Mind explaining what just happened?" Weiss demanded.

Strike said nothing as he stared the doors for a few seconds. Tiny white particles came through the wooden doors and landed onto Strike's extended palms. Strike looked down on the tiny particles for a few seconds before he sighed and said,_ "Well, this is going to be interesting."_

"What's going to be interesting?' Blake asked, not trusting Strike at all.

Strike sighed and then levitated the small cube back to it's pace above the fireplace and said _"I just got told why you eight are here and I gotta say, I am questioning the sanity of my boss. But, he's the boss and I do as he tells me to do."_

Strike then turned to the two teams and said, _"Okay, so I am going to explain to you all what this place is, who I really am, who my boss is and why you guys were taken here. Sound good?"_

The two teams gave each other looks as they silently communicated with one another for a few seconds before Jaune said, "Yeah, I guess so."

_"Good!" _Strike said as his hands glowed golden as his eyes started glowing brighter.

_ "Behold!"_ Strike shouted as the outer walls of the library became transparent, showing what laid beyond the outer walls.

A vast nebula of shifting colors stretched out farther then could be seen, the sight of being in such a glorious and marvelous environment causing the Beacon student to gasp in shock.

"Wow!" Ruby said, summarizing the eight teenagers thoughts fairly well.

_"Gorgeous right? I never grow tired of that sight."_ Strike said as he walked over to transparent viewing area and stared out into the nebula.

"What is this?" Weiss asked, still thinking this is a trick, but coming up sort with answers.

_"We are in a spacial rift in the boundaries between realities. Think of it as the eye in a hurricane. In such large storms there are pockets of calm air that the hurricane drags around with it. We are in something like that, it's just that we are in the calm between dimensions instead the calm in a storm."_ Strike explained to those around him.

"Dimension? Reality?' Pyrrha asked.

_"Yep. Ever heard of the Multiverse theory? The one that claims that every decision you guys make or don't make leads to the creation of a new universe where events pay out slightly differently?"_ Strike asked, immediately drawing a huff from Weiss.

"Of course we have heard of that theory. Everyone has heard of that theory by now. Right guys?" Weiss asked and after a few seconds of not getting a reply, she turned around and saw the rest of her fellow classmates all looking nervously around, not managing to look the heiress in the eyes.

"Unbelievable." Weiss said as she looked at her classmates in disbelief and disappointment.

_"Well, that the theory of the multiverse, although true, fails to truly grasp just how massive reality is."_ Strike said, his eyes flashing as his powers activated.

He, along with the Beacon Students were suddenly floating in empty outer space. All around them were countless spheres, each one of them glowing pure white and where around the size of a basketball.

"What are these?" Ruby asked as she moved to look at one of the spheres.

_"Each one of these are a multiverse, a near infinite collection of universes all gathered together around one "Prime" reality from which the rest spawn. For example, you and your reality, the world of Remnant that you all hail from, came from the original Remnant. You are apart of the multiverse dubbed the 'RWBYverse' by me and the rest of my siblings."_ Strike explained as he led the group forwards, the infinite sea of sphere's surrounding them.

"So, who are you and your siblings?" Ren asked.

_"A good question. I am not a divine being, if you are wondering. I am merely a Recorder, a being whose entire purpose is to watch and record everything that happens across countless realities."_ Strike explained.

"What, everything? Why would you record everything?" Yang asked.

_"Because Yang, even realities die. One day, each and every single one of these spheres shall be destroyed, their glow long forgotten as the people who live in them leave, gone forever. Someone has to make sure something remains to show that they did indeed live at one point. Even if new realities come to replace these one, it won't be the same, the people living in them won't be the same. Let me ask you a question: When do you think someone dies?"_ Strike asks them as he turns towards the group.

The sudden question confuses the young men and women and they can't give a good answer.

_"Let me ask again: When do you think people die? When they are shot through the heart by the bullet of a pistol? No. When they are ravaged by an incurable disease? No. When they drink a soup made from a poisonous mushroom!? No! It's when… they are forgotten."_ Strike says with a solemn voice.

The intensity of his answer makes the Beacon students unable to answer, the thoughts of questions retreating from their minds as they just look at Strike, waiting for him to continue on.

_"That question was originally asked by a Dr. Hiriluk from the 'One Piece' multiverse by the way. And I cannot say that I disagree with the man. So long as a single recording of a person's or a realities existence remains, they are never really lost, not completely. So, myself and my siblings all make sure that a record of every single possible multiverse and reality is created and stored away, so that the memories of their existence may forever be secured." _Strike said, turning away and then walking on, the rest of his little group following after him.

"So Strike, who is your boss and why is he not letting us go home?" Jaune asked tentatively.

_"Ah, right. I did say that. Basically, my boss is the creator of everything. He is the first being to have ever existed in the Omniverse. He created the first multiverse, the first beings, the first stars and much more. He created every single multiverse, despite what some beings would have you believe. Everything that ever has, is or ever will be created is because he lends his will and energy into the creation of such things. So, creator of everything and ruler of everything. What he says goes."_ Strike said to the group, smiling beneath his face mask as he saw the shocked faces on the Beacon students.

"So, there is a being more powerful then anything we can possibly comprehend who is older then the universe and created everything?" Nora said, to the slight shock of those around her.

_"Indeed Nora. He goes by many names, but some he goes by is the One-Above-All, the Presence, Original One, etc. I just call him boss because that is what he is, he is my boss. And the reason he isn't letting you guys go home is because he wants me to teach you guys."_Strike said as they reappeared in the library, the students slightly shocked at the instantaneous teleportation.

"What! When you took us to that sphere place, you had to nearly blind us to get there, yet now you can take us anywhere like it's nothing. What gives?" Yang asked.

_"Truthfully, I wanted to be dramatic. Do you know when the last time I got to impress someone was? Hundreds of millions if not billions of years ago, so forgive me if I wanted to flex a bit of my power." _Strike hotly said, trying to defend his previous actions.

"Whatever. What does the boss want you to teach us?" Yang asked.

_"Like I said before, I record every universe and reality that has existed. I can show you these realities so that you may learn from them. Powers and techniques that you can then use to help defend your world. I do have a training area that you can practice what you have learned in safety." _Strike explained to them.

"What about food, sleep, water and other necessitates?" Weiss asked.

Strike raised his right hand and snapped his fingers, a wave of energy erupting from the being and the library then shifted. Two new doors appeared next to each other on the opposite side of the library from the original wooden doors. The one of the left said "Ladies" and the one on the right said, "Men."

Another snap and a singular glowing blue orb appeared above the students head.

_"Simply request a food or drink from the blue orb and it shall provide it to you. Sleeping quarters have been prepared on the bottom floor, the door leading to them is over there."_ Strike said, pointing to two more wooden doors that were directly behind and to either side of the fireplace. Again, the one on the left saying "Ladies" and the one on the right saying "Men."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Nora said with stars in her eyes.

_"Really? I teleported myself and eight other people beyond dimensional walls like it was nothing and the fact I can create rooms impresses you the most?"_ Strike asked incredulously.

"Better get used to it Strike." Yang said as she lopped herself on the large couch.

_"But I can destroy planets and rearrange galaxies. I am more then a simple carpenter."_ Strike said, a little miffed by their lack of awe at his powers.

"Eh, whatever helps you sleep at night." Yang said, a massive tub of popcorn in her hands.

Strike huffed as he extended his right arm towards the wall of books lining his library, a singular book lifting up and flying into his hand.

_"Before I forget, each one of these books is a record of a universe/reality. By saying a specific set of words, the books shall show you events, places and people as you choose them. Each book is incredibly powerful, so don;t touch them and never try to open them without me in the room. Understood?" _Strike asked, getting head nods all around.

Strike then said something a language that the Beacon students could never hope to understand, causing the book to glow golden and fly out of Strike's hand. The book flew until it was directly in front of the fireplace and then the book opened. Golden pages flash forth quicker then the eyes could comprehend until the book was opened exactly in the middle. Once opened exactly in half, the book shot out a stream of energy that solidified and formed a large rectangular black screen like one would find at a movie theater.

The lights started to dim around the library as the screen started showing a count down from ten.

Once the countdown ended, the Beacon student's journey across infinity began.

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter one of my newest story. Can't really say I have any idea where this one will go, but should be fun writing at least.**

**The link to the image of the Strike Freedom I used to describe Strike is: Gundam-Strike-Freedom-43801812 on deviantart . com**

**If you have any comments, criticisms or concerns, leave a Review or send me a PM, always appreciated. **

**And do tell me about the universes would want to see written and I shall see what I can do. No more one per person please.**

**And until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

**PLUS ULTRA!**

**Farewell for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all!**

**Yeah, this chapter is coming out really quickly after I put up the first chapter, but I was bored and deiced to just type and so, here we are, two uploads in a single day.**

**Here is the second chapter and the first universe we are going to witness.**

**I hope I meet your expectations and without further adieu, let the madness commence!**

**RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth, other various franchises are owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: First Universe.**

The eight Beacon students looked at the screen with undisguised intrigue, wondering just it is that they are about to bear witness to.

The first images were finally being shown.

**The screen was dark, completely void of anything, when two lines of words began to appear, short little beeps one would here from a computer emitting as the words took form. The text said, **

**"KAIJU (怪獣, kaijū, Japanese) Giant Beast."**

**"JAEGER (yagar, German) Hunter."**

**As the word slowly faded out, a slightly familiar voice was heard.**

**"When I was a kid, whenever I would feel small or lonely, I'd look up, at the stars. Wondered if there was life up there. Turns out I was looking in the wrong direction."**

"Hey Yang, doesn't that guy sound a bit like dad?" Ruby asked, unsure if it was just her hearing things.

"Yeah, he sounds almost exactly like dad, just a little lighter and bit more...world weary, I guess you could say." Yang replies, slightly surprised that the first viewing is showing their dad.

"Hey, why did the showing stop? Weiss asked Strike.

_"Whenever you guys feel the need to open your mouths to talk, the showing will automatically stop instantly. I can restart the showing at anytime, but I will allow you guys to have small conversations throughout the course of the shows. If that is all?" _Strike asks, getting nods of agreement from the eight teenagers and so he restarts the show.

**"When alien life entered our world, it was from deep beneath the Pacific Ocean. A fissure between two tectonic plates. A portal between dimensions. The Breech. I was fifteen when the first Kaiju made landfall in San Francisco." The Taiyang said, showing a part of the deep ocean floor suddenly being ignited a jagged crack of what appeared to be fire appeared, giant bolts of energy crackling off of the portal. Energy seemed to build within the Breech as something came out of it, but a blinding flash of light prevented those watching to see what came out.**

"What do you think a Kaiju is?" Ruby asked. "Sounds really bad from how other Dad talks about it."

"Can't be any worse then a Grimm." Yang says, getting a scoff from Strike. "What was that for?"

_"Please Yang. There are beings and creatures that make the Grimm look damn cuddly and wonderful in comparison. The Multiverse is home to wonders beyond imagination and horrors worse then the worst of nightmares. Be thankful you have the Grimm, there a monstrosities far worse than them and the Kaiju of this world are among that number." _Strike said, his fists clenching as he remembered the beasts he has had to face and fight over his very long life. Compared to them, the Grimm are nothing but ants.

"Right. I'll believe it when I see it." Yang replies.

_"Don't say I didn't warn you."_ Strike said as he starts the showing again.

**"The moment the screen unfroze, it showed the massive form of what can only be described as a monster. From what is shown on screen, the creature must be several hundred feet tall. It's roar is deep and has a slight warble, but no less terror inducing. The massive creatures claws sink into asphalt and steel beams on the large bridge in front of it. People run out of their cars in fear, trying to get away from the monster of death, but their efforts are in vein as the creatures unbelievable strength allows it to tear a massive hole in the bridge. Smoke fills the air as the creatures four small eyes glow in a sinister orange fury while an orange glow burns at the back of the creatures throat. Cars begin falling into the water below, their unfortunate passengers failing to get free before the cars became their unexpected coffins as giant metal pieces from the bridge itself falls around them.**

**After that image of carnage, three sleek aerial vehicles, obviously fighter aircraft appear and begin to attack the monster. Their twin machine guns unfortunately do nothing to the monsters thick hide, their bullets merely impacting and bouncing off without puncturing even an inch into the creature's flesh. As the fighters move around the monster, their radios became filled with chatter as the three pilots try to coordinate their efforts, but it is all for naught as the monster moves slightly and a fighter jet slams into the creature, the jet compacting and igniting it's fuel in a second, causing the aircraft to explodes in a fireball that lasts for a few seconds. The smoke from the fighter pilots death surrounds the monster, giving it an even more sinister and monstrous appearance, right before the screen fades to black."**

All of the viewers are filled with horror and fear. The monster they have just witnessed is a creature that looks many times stronger then even a Leviathan, one of the strongest Grimm ever recorded.

"What the ever loving hell is that?" Yang asks, her voice quiet and filled with fear.

_"That is Trespasser, a Category One Kaiju, a incredibly vast and powerful monster." _Strike responds.

"This Taiyang said that the first Kaiju hit this San Francisco. Does that mean that there are more?" Weiss asks, slightly terrified of the possibility that there are more monsters of this caliber.

Strike looks at Weiss and says,_ "Let's find out."_

Before anyone could complain, the screen began talk once again.

**"By the time tanks, jets and missiles took it down six days and thirty-five miles later, three cities were destroyed and tens of thousands of lives were lost." The view sifted, showing a group of civilians running for their lives as a group of strange vehicles flew overhead just as the view shifted against showing a squadron of different aircraft flying over a different bridge. After that, the view changed again to show a TV report showing the original bridge, most of it's massive superstructure gone as a cloud of smoke rose into the air. The view changed again, showing another group of civilians screaming in a darkened hospital. The screen changed again to show a image of Trespasser's face as it roars, right before a giant green light came over the image of a city.**

**We mourned our dead, memorialized the attack and moved on." The images changed to show a number of rescue workers shifting through the rubble, hoping to find any survivors. After that, the screen changed again to show the carcass of Trespasser, the massive monster having a giant hole in it's chest as smoke billowed out of the dead creates blown open chest. A series of images flashed by in seconds, what appeared to be leaders of the world all talking as they spoke about the attack. A new article appeared with the title "It's All Gone" then appeared, right before the screen changed again, this time showing the massive head of Trespasser, the thick flesh having mostly gone away and only leaving the bones of it's skull and a few muscle strands to remember of infamous beast."**

All eight Beacon students were silent, they just couldn't comprehend facing such a monster.

"Strike, what was that light just before Trespasser died? It looked like a bomb." Blake asked.

Strike was silent before he said, _"In this world, humanity found a way to split atoms themselves. The splitting of an atom causes a massive release of energy. They weaponized this and created their strongest weapon. The nuclear bomb."_

Strike then had a smaller screen appear in front of the original screen. It showed a black and white video of a bomb falling from the sky and then detonating, the massive explosion reaching hundreds of feet into the sky as the giant shock wave was formed.

The Beacon students were horrified that such a weapon exists. In their world, the strongest weapons are the ship mount laser cannons on Atlas battleships, but they are nothing like this.

"How strong was that blast?" Nora quietly asked.

"_The Little Boy bomb released between 12 and 18 kilotons of TNT or 12,000 to 18,000 pounds of high grade explosives. The Fat Man bomb released 18 to 23 kilotons of TNT, 18,000 to 23,000 pounds of high grade explosives. They there manged to upgrade their nuclear bombs to be even more powerful decades later. These are the only weapons humanity has that can do anything to the Kaiju at this point. However, the use of such weapons has harmful effects. A nuclear bomb rends the area it destroys uninhabitable by humans for long periods of time. So, anytime they use a nuclear bomb, large swaths of land are not capable of holding life anymore." _Strike explained to the students.

They were silent as they absorbed that information and Strike had the screen begin playing again.

**"And then, only six months later, the second attack hit Manila." As Tai talked, the screen showed another Kaiju attacking a city as a group of people in a building began running for their lives as the screen changed again to show an overhead shot of a massive five clawed footprint. The next image shown was a group of machinery clearing up a large pile of colored material as the screen showed a headline titled, "Kaiju Excrement Contaminates City."**

**The screen changed to show a smoke covered image of the Kaiju, it's roar echoing out into the night. The next image shown was a overhead shot of the dead Kaiju, it's body still smoking from the weapons used to kill it. A news report was head narrating, saying "The acid factor of the Kaiju blood creates a toxic phenomenon known as Kaiju Blue." A group of hazmat covered people are seen cleaning up the area with one lifting up his hands to show the dark blue covered appendage."**

"So these things are insanely powerful nigh-impossible to kill and also have acid blood that acts as a toxin? They sound less like animals and more like biologically engineered weapons." Blake commented.

_"The origins of the Kaiju shall be revealed later on. Keep watching."_ Strike says, simply choosing to keep on watching.

Blake narrows her eyes a little. He never directly said one way or the other if the Kaiju are naturally occurring or weapons, making her suspicious.

**"Then the third one hit Cabo. ****And then the fourth. And then we learned. This was not going to stop. This was just the beginning. We needed a new weapon." Tai continued** _saying,_** the screen showing the dead remains of another Kaiju onto of a large water vessel. The crew were looking over at the destroyed city, their hands linked together as they stared at the devastation. Images of destruction and death were shown as people ran for their lives while another Kaiju roared menacingly. A graph showing a decline in the economy of the world as a group of rioters attacked police.**

**The world came together, pooling it's resources and putting aside old rivalries for the sack of the greater good. To fighter monsters, we created monsters of our own." A shot of the leaders of the world gathered together in a a single room was shown, the leaders talking and working together to find a solution to the Kaiju. The next shot showed a massive assembly hail with groups of robotic arms moving and welding metal armor plating together while humans worked above them. The next shot showed a partially assembled humanoid looking leg with various mechanical arms working to complete it. The shot after that showed massive billboards with the image of a silver bird with it's wing stretched out in front of it with the words, "Together, we can end this war." The next image showed a women in safety gear working hard as the next image showed two massive torso units nearly assembled.**

**The Jaeger Program was born." As these words were spoken, a bald older male in a complex suit tightened his fist as a giant robotic arm behind him copied the movements almost instantly.**

"Intriguing. Since none of their other weapons could work, they copied their enemies and made their own giant warriors, kind of like Colossus." Weiss analyzed.

_"A future Jaegers are better armed and are much faster with better reflexes then a Colossus, however a Colossus has stronger defenses due to it's Hard-Light shields." _Strike told them.

"Cool. Giant mechs verses giant monsters. Just what everyone 10 year old child wants to see." Yang said with a smile.

"Huh, I wonder what it would be like to pilot one of those things." Jaune wondered.

"It would be quiet the experience." Ren agreed.

"Ren! We need to get one of those! Think of how much destruction I could reek with one of those!" Nora said as she started laughing maniacally at the thought. Laser firing, missile launching, all while people and Grimm alike screamed in fear beneath here as the fire rage around her.

Pyrrha, Jaune and Ren all silently agree with each other to never let Nora near a Jaeger or any type of giant mech, ever.

The screen started playing before the conversations could continue any longer.

**There were setbacks at first. The neural load to interface with a Jaeger proved too much for a single pilot. A two pilot system was implemented. Left hemisphere, right hemisphere pilot control." ****A black and white film showed the same man from before, except that doctors were taking him to a table to be examined as a heart monitor beeped in the background. But before the doctors could really start helping the man, the heart monitor beeped faster and faster as one of the doctors opened the mans eye to check him out as the eye rolled backwards with blood started to form inside the eye as a trail of blood leaked out of the man's nostril with the heart monitor beeped on long continuous beep, telling everyone the man is dead. The next image showed a scan of the Jaeger control pod at first having a single pilot, but then changing to have two pilots. Pilot one being green and controlling the left side of the robot and ****pilot two being blue and controlling the right side."**

Ruby winced at the sight of the dead man and said, "That must have been a horrible way to die."

_"I can only imagine."_ Strike agreed.

Interesting way to get around the problem. A single human can't handle the load, but in a two pilot system. But why did they not simply have AI's pilot the Jaegers or take the load?" Weiss asked.

_"Humanity can only create every simply AI at this point in time, even later down the line it will be a number of years before a AI can pilot a Jaeger to any degree of mastery and even then, Jaegers piloted by humans are more combat efficient."_ Strike explained.

"Ah." Weiss said, finally getting it.

**"We started winning. Jaegers stopping Kaiju's everywhere. But the Jaegers were only as good as their pilots, so Jaeger pilots turned into rock stars. Danger turned into propaganda. Kaiju into toys." ****Images of a finished Jaeger standing tall as a young child looked up in awe, next image showing a military parade with that same Jaeger in the background. The next series of images showed that Jaeger fighting a Kaiju by smashing it's right fist into the Kaiju's face and with the Kaiju stunned, the Jaeger deployed it's massive sword and sliced the Kaiju's throat open. After the fight, thew two Jaeger pilots were talking to a TV host. Next was shown a scarecrow version of a Kaiju being set aflame as those around it laughed and cheered in joy. After that, a young boy was playing with a large assortment of Kaiju and Jaeger toys, having them fight against one another. After that, a TV commercial showed two sneakers, one called, "Romeo Blue" and the other "Hardship." Finally, a Asia woman was wearing a dark green suit in the shape of a Kaiju.**

"Wait, these things are attacking their cities and threatening all they hold dear and they are turning them into toys and sneaker brands?" Yang asked, unable to believe these people.

_"Indeed. After the initial danger passed and they finally had a means to kill Kaiju effectively, humanity lost sight of the true danger behind the Kaiju."_ Strike said.

"That's going to come back to effect them later, isn't it?" Blake asked.

_"Wait and see, it shall be revealed later."_ Strike said as the show began again.

**"We got really good at it. Winning. Then. Then it all changed." Tai said as the image of a Jaeger standing above crews of repairmen searching through a damaged city appeared. Next was shown a busy street in a city that has built around the carcass of a dead Kaiju. Next was shown was a area that was blocked from the public with men holding guns protecting large black claws sitting on the ground. The final thing shown was a large Kaiju suit looming over a TV host and his co-host, both of whom where pretending to be afraid, the last noises being his pretend screams."**

"And if that ain't ominous I don;t know what is." Yang commented, slightly nervous as to what changed.

"The Jaegers seem too powerful for the Kaiju to destroy, what changed?" Jaune asked.

_"That's a story for another time. Now we should move off to another reality." _Strike said as the screen faded with the book closing and flying back into Strike grasp.

"What? Why?" Ruby whined. She really wanted to see more Jaeger designs and their weapons.

_"Sorry Ruby, but this is a long story and if we watch it for too long, the protectors of that universe might get angry at me. Each universe has their own set of protectors who guard it from external threats. Some are more willing to let Observers like myself see and watch their universe, but then there are those who take their job very seriously and will attack anyone who so much as gazes at their reality for a second. The guardians of this particular reality are not as bad as some others, but due to a disagreement between myself and them, I am not on the best terms with those protectors, so it is best to only view that universe in small doses to avoid a fight." _Strike explained.

Strike then sent the book away to it's rightful place and mentally commanded another book to come forth into his hands.

"So Strike, what were we meant to learn from that universe?" Yang asked.

Strike looked at her and said, _"That there are much darker things in the multiverse then Grimm and you must mentally prepare yourselves for the possibility of seeing something you find repulsive of disturbing. However, the main lesson that universe is meant to teach shall be found when we have completed looking at it. So, you must be patient."_

After speaking to Yang, Strike spoke the code to the book in his arms , the book glowing and flying out of his hands much quicker then the book before it.

The book opened directly to the middle and created it's own screen quickly, the countdown starting almost instantly.

The group of eight students all turned and prepared themselves for whatever would come next.

* * *

**And that is the end of part one of the Pacific Rim saga.**

**I love Pacific Rim, one of my favorite movies of all time. I loved the characters, the setting, the Jaegers, the Kaiju, it was all so well done and so immersive. I felt for these characters, I hoped they would win and I grew to care for them. **

**Pacific Rim shall be broken up into six-parts: Opening monologue, Introduction to Gypsy Danger, Hong Kong fight, the "Monsters at our Door speech" and the two-part last battle for the Breech.**

**We shall return to Pacific Rim in three chapters, so send in some suggestions for chapters in between now and then.**

**And as always, if you have any comments, criticisms or concerns, leave a review or send me a PM, always appreciated.**

**And until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

**PLUS ULTRA!**

**Farewell for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there!**

**Here is the next chapter for this story, I hope you all enjoy the madness that is to come.**

**Now, this chapter is Jaune centered, so for those of you who don't like this kind of thing, sorry, but this chapter's idea has been rolling around in my head for far too long and I need to get it out, so I apologize. I shall make this a two-part story with both chapters back-to-back so as to get the whole story.**

**And without further adieu, let the chapter commence.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Roar of Ragnarok.**

The assembled eight teenagers were all eagerly looking on, wondering just what they might see next.

**"This is not how it was meant to be." A voice rang out. The voice sounded so much like the leader of Team JNPR, however, something has changed. The voice is deeper, stronger, older, but at the same time, there is so much pain, so much sorrow and so much regret in his voice that it made the Beacon students all wince from his words.**

"Is that Jaune?' Ruby asked, really worried for the first friend she made a Beacon.

"It sounds like me, but...he sounds like my grandfather did when Granddad was talking about all the friends he had to bury over the course of his Huntsman career." Jaune said, confused and really unsure how the voice made him feel.

Pyrrha looked over at her leader, wondering just what happened to change the boy on her right into the broken man on the screen.

**"It was never meant to go this way. We were supposed to have victory! Instead, all we got was blood and death." Jaune continued on, the screen showing a white forest, the trees all barren and covered in snow. The view of vast mountain of a man walking through the forest is shown next, the back of the man being all that can be seen as the man made with way through the trees, his feet seeping deep into the snow as he continued his trek forwards.**

"Who is that?" Ruby asked.

"No idea, never seen him before." Yang replied to her sister, also confused about the man's appearance.

**"Ozpin lead us all over Remnant, looking for the Relics and we followed him, always fighting. Never resting. And eventually, we found them all. Creation. Choice. Destruction. Knowledge. The four great objects given to humanity by the gods at the dawn of life. I still remember the awe I felt at the power all four Relics emminated when they were gathered together. It almost drowned out the pain of remembering everyone we had to sacrifice to get those damn things." Jaune continued saying, the unknown giant man still facing away from the screen, his trek continuing onwards despite the massive blizzard now raging against him. The winds lashed out as the snow and cold sought to strike the man down, but he refused to fall. Despite nature raging against him, the man continued onwards.**

"Relics? What are those?" Ruby asked, turning towards Strike who was silent up unto now.

_"As he said, the Relics are four great objects of power given to humanity by the gods. They embody four key concepts about humanity as a whole. Creation, Destruction, Choice and Knowledge. Each Relic has abilities relating to what they embody. Knowledge can answer three questions about anything if such knowledge exists already. For example, Knowledge can't tell you what will happen three years in the future as that Knowledge doesn't exist yet, but it an tell you the location of all of Atlas's secret facilities or even the access codes to the CCT network." _Strike said, showing a few images of the Relics. Knowledge looks like a golden lamp, Creation is shaped as a massive two sided flat hammer, Destruction as a massive sword and Choice is shaped like a golden crown with flowers made into the metal itself.

"So wait, these things exist back home? In our world?" Yang asked, unable to accept such fantastical objects could exist in her world.

_"They do indeed. Thy are currently locked within their respective vaults to keep them safe. No one can access them except for several very specific people."_ Strike answered her.

**"It was during this quest that I unlocked my Semblance: The Arcforce. The wisdom, knowledge and power of my forefathers at my command. With this power at my disposal, I grew in strength and size until I rivaled Cinder in strength. One Arc was nothing compared to her. But ten? Or twenty? Or even thirty? Even she was hard pressed to defeat a man with the power of some of humanity's greatest heroes all at his fingertips. I was still slightly below her in terms of skill and raw power, but now I could hold my own and fight her head on. I was called upon to fight her multiple times so that the others might complete the mission's objective. Everytime I lost, but I got better as time went on to the point that Cinder needed much help to take me down quickly." Jaune said as the screen showed a older Jaune glowing with golden energy. His size increased until he was well over seven feet tall as his powers increased."**

"Wait, so is that my Semblance?" Jaune asked, hoping he might have just found his out.

_"No. Different Jaune's, different lives. You and him are two very different people, even if you share the same face. Your souls are different from one another and so your Semblences are going to be different."_ Strike said, crushing that hope as he restarted the screen.

**"With the Relics by our side, we marched into the Grimmlands and fought Salem's forces. With the combined army of humanity and the Faunus united together, we managed to get to the Witch's castle. Once inside, we fought the Witch's lieutenants and ended their lives for their crimes against our world. With her subordinates dead, the Witch herself entered the battlefield." Jaune continued say, the power of the blizzard increasing with each step the man took. However, the man refused to fall and so pushed onwards.**

_"_Who is Salem?" Ruby asked, wondering why she sounded so important.

_"Salem is a being who controls all the Grimm. She is their queen and she is the greatest threat to Remnants future. Well, in your world."_ Strike explained, showing an image of Salem.

Just looking at her caused the eight young adults to feel complete unadulterated fear.

"That's the ruler of the Grimm?" Weiss asked, her voice small and weak. All her courage seemed to fade in the face of such a being.

_"Yes. She is very powerful, at least compared to the defenders of your world. Many beings across the multiverse would be able to defeat Salem easily."_ Strike said as he started the screen again.

**"Salem was powerful, even with the Relics we struggled to even do any damage to her. But we persevered and eventually, we struck the Witch dead." Jaune continued, the screen showing an image of older versions of Teams RWBY and JNPR, except Pyrrha was missing. The seven were gathered around a pale figure, her skin deathly white. Her blood was flowing out from the large gash struck across her chest."**

"At least she can be killed." Ruby said, hope filling her chest again.

_"Yes, Salem can be killed, but it requires the Relics at least. There are some powers that can kill her easily, but no one in your world can use those method. At least, not for right now."_ Strike said, causing a little confused.

"Not for right now?" Pyrrha repeated, wondering what he ment.

_"I told you earlier that some techniques and abilities would be gifted to your for the defense of your world. One or two of them could be used to kill Salem when you return to your world and then you could teach it to others. Do try and remember that you are here to learn not only lessons, but powers as well." _Strike aid as he unpaused the screen

**"We thought that we had finally earned our peace, but it was not to be. Merely seven days after the death of Salem and the destruction of most of the Grimm, a new enemy appeared. The God of Light and the God of Darkness appeared, proclaiming that they were going to commence judgement upon humanity and Faunus kind. They said due to our actions, we had proven unworthy and so we were to be destroyed. The Gods then unleashed a swarm of Grimm unlike any we faced before. They were stronger, faster, more intelligent and they wielded magic. Humanity was quickly overrun. My friends died one by one." Jaune continued narrating, showing two being. One dark purple with curved rams horns and the other blindingly golden with deer antlers. They stood above humanity and then glowed brightly as the Grimm all around the world changed. Some turned crimson red as fire spewed from their mouths while others became giants as their skin turned snow white with ice forming around them. Next, the sight of the Kingdoms falling one by one as the Grimm overran the walls and the defenses quickly as their increased powers aided them.**

The students were horrified by what they saw and heard. This is not the future they wanted to see.

"What? But I thought the Brother Gods were good?" Ruby asked, completely unable to understand what is happening.

_"Please. The Brother Gods are anything but good. They were the ones who not only created the Grimm, but the God of Darkness also wiped out a vast majority of humanity and then cracked your moon. And all because people wanted to live their lives outside of their rule. And so like spoiled children, the two 'gods' threw a tantrum and left after making a mess of things. They do not deserve the title of gods." _Strike said with venom in his voice.

"I take it you and them have a bit of bad history." Blake said.

_"Like you wouldn't believe. Aftering seeing how the Prime versions of the brothers acted, I attacked both of them and nearly killed them and I would have if the boss hadn't stepped in and restrained me. He told me I was not allowed to interfere with their world, even if they acted poorly. He then banished the two of them away to a distant universe devoid of life so that they can never harm another innocent being again. Since then, me and the brothers have been on poor terms." _Strike said, his anger for the brothers plainly visible as he turned the screen back on to stop them from asking more questions.

**"Ren and Nora blew themselves up to destroy one thousand Grimm outside of their old home in Kuroyuri the two of them embracing one another in their final moments as I was pulled away screaming for vengeance. Yang died killing a Dragon Grimm near Patch, her mother personally admitting Yang was much stronger then her. Blake met her end a month later against a Sea Serpent Grimm which spewed out poisonous fumes, eventually killing her as Blake defended her home. Qrow and Winter died together, the two fighting to defend the Atlas with their final breaths, unaware their effort were for naught and o Atlas fell. Finally, Ruby died in my arms after she overused her Silver Eyes to save everyone in Vale, the final refuge for humanity and Faunus." Jaune continued to say, **

**"And here I am. The final member of both Teams JNPR and RNJR, the final member of the seven who killed Salem and the last member of the Arc family. My father fell killing a Alpha Fire Grimm called Sutur while my mother was killed defending my siblings. My sister's all fell-one by-one, either dying defending Vale or one the other Kingdoms before they fell."**

No one could say anything. All words failed to express their feelings right now. Anger, sadness, regret, these words fail to describe how the Beacon students truly felt about the horrors of this reality.

**"For all my strength, I failed to save my family. I failed my Kingdom, I failed my team and I failed myself. So now I search, for a single speck of hope here in the most barren and forsaken wasteland on Remnant, hoping that Ozpin's claim about Fairy Tale's being true was right." Jaune said as the finally reached the center of the forest. Standing there was a massive tree, easily ten to twenty times the size of the rest of the trees surrounding it, aking this tree easily several hundred feet tall.**

**"So, it is real. Yggdrasil. The World Tree." The man muttered in awe, revealing that this is Jaune, as he approached the massive roots of the tree. "**

"Yggdrasil?" Ruby asked, wondering why older Jaune seemed so happy to see it.

"It's said to be the Tree from which all life is connected." Nora explained, having grown up hearing stories about Yggdrasil from when she was a child. She just never thought it actually existed.

_"Indeed. Yggdrasil is a place with more power flowing through it then even the Relics themselves. Yggdrasil is not only connected to Remnant, but to all living things across all worlds and even planets and stars themselves are alive, making Yggdrasil far more powerful then anything else that can be found on Remnant."_ Strike said.

"So, does Yggdrasil exist on our Remnant?" Ren asked.

_"Yes, but you can never reach it. Most Yggdrasils are locked away and placed in areas where mortals like you can never find it. That Yggdrasil on the screen is different for the others. I cannot tell you why as revealing such information to mortals is forbidden, but all I can say is prepare yourselves for what comes next." _Strike says, making those around him nervous.

**"Jaune stood at the base of Yggdrasil as a new voice was heard near him. "You must seek knowledge, you must seek a deeper understanding!"**

**Standing near Jaune is a the form of a small child, a boy of only 10 years at most. However, the child is pure white color, from his skin to his clothes, his hair and his eyes, all of it is white.**

**"How? I saw you die before my very eyes." Jaune said in shock and disbelief.**

**"You know the answer to your questions already, yet you do not see the answer. With thine eyes, you cannot see at all." The child said back, his voice ancient and powerful despite coming from a youthful figure.**

**"I..." Jaune started to say before he was cut off by the child.**

**"Stop thinking Son of Arc! Just tell me who I am. Reach into thine soul and find the truth!" The child commanded.**

**"Older Jaune closed his eyes and after a second said, "You are not the child. You are the embodiment of my Semblance, the combined knowledge, wisdom and power of the Arc who came before me given form. The Arcforce."**

"How? A Semblance is the manifestation of a person's soul? How can it manifest itself out of a person's body?" Weiss asked.

_"This Semblene is the combined souls of his ancestors, all of the united into a single pool of power. It has grown so powerful it has become sentient itself. So much soul energy in one spot is bound to cause some unusual effects." _Strike responded before restarting the screen.

**"Yes! You seek answers, a deeper knowing. You seek the knowledge of a god!" The child roared a golden energy flowed out of him.**

**"Indeed, but I need to know something. Why did you leave me when I fought in Vale?" Jaune asked.**

**"Because you proved yourself unworthy by your actions! When you wielded my power, you used it as a 'cure-all' and yet you learned nothing from it's use! You cannot use such power without understanding it! Look at what has become of your world because you didn't understand the power you wield. To find the answers you seek, you walk the same path Odin, your first ancestor did to become a god." The Arcforce said.**

**"I don't wish to become a god. I just want to know why the Brothers have betrayed us." Jaune said back.**

**"To get those answers, you must become more than a man. You must cast aside your flesh and your body if you truly desire to get that knowledge." The Arcforce said as it lead Jaune up to a certain branch of Yggdrasil where a old stone well sat.**

"How is an old well supposed to give Vomit boy wisdom?" Yang asked, unable to see the logic.

_"That shall be answered soon." _Strike said, not wanting to let them know what is coming.

**"To seek wisdom, it is said that Odin came here, to the well Mimir." The Arcforce said, standing near the well as Jaune looked down.**

**"The well is dry. Mimir is long dead. I can find no wisdom here." Jaune replied, right before the Arcforce rebuked him.**

**"Neither did your ancestor." The child-like figure said. "The well did not give him wisdom. That came from the ritual and the sacrifice that allowed Odin to find the wisdom in himself. You must find your own ritual. You must face the fate of yourself and that of humanity." **

**"Must I pluck out my eye as Odin did?" Jaune asked the small figure.**

**"Only you can know what must be done." The Arcforce simply replied.**

**All was quiet as Jaune closed his eyes and stood silently.**

"Jaune's not going to tear his eyes out, right?" Ruby asked, really concerned for her friend.

"Of course he won't. Jaune isn't so reckless and stupid as to do something as dumb as that." Weiss replied as Strike stood silent.

**"A moment later and Jaune grabbed his head with his left hand and with his right index and middle fingers, he pressed into the soft flesh around his eye, pushing as he grit his teeth in horrible agony. A few seconds later and it was all over, Jaune's right eye now resting safely in his right hand.**

All of the Beacon students were horrified and disgusted by what Jaune just did. They couldn't believe he would actually gouge out his right eye.

**"Jaune then tossed his eye down the well, saying "It is done." After his eye fell out of view, Jaune waited for something to happen, but the well was still dry.**

**"Fool! I am a fool! The well is still dry and I've sacrificed an eye to it!" Jaune roared out, unable to believe his stupidity.**

**"You have sacrificed nothing." The child form of the Arcforce said motionlessly.**

**"Nothing?! I tore out my eye! My eye!" Jaune shouted back at the spectre.**

**"One eye is nothing! Odin has already made that sacrifice! You cannot walk the path already taken! Repeating your ancestors deed is an empty gesture! Empty! You know what must be done!" The Arcforce shouted, his voice hard and unwavering.**

**I must take the path not yet taken." Jaune simply said. Without a moment's hesitation, Jaune's hands reached up for his remaining eye. A second later, and his last eye was now out of his head. With a feeble toss, the sky blue eye went over the well's side and out of view.**

**"This deed has taken all my will...and I am blind! I am nothing." Jaune said as he leaned weakly against the well's side.**

"Jaune tore out both of his eyes." Ruby whispered, horrified at her friends decision.

Weiss had her mouth open, trying to say something, but her voice had left her.

Yang was the same as Weiss. She never expected Jaune to actually tear his eyes out and yet he did.

Blake was shocked, but not as much as the others. Her time as a White Fang agent made her see and do things worse then seeing someone's eyes get torn out of their head.

Ren was just as shocked as the others, but for him it was worse. Jaune is like the brother Ren never had and seeing his blood brother tear his eyes out was hard for Ren to watch and stomach.

Nora was openly crying as she watched her teammate, friend, leader and brother in all but blood mutilate himself. She just couldn't keep her emotions in.

Pyrrha had a hand up to her face, her eyes wide and filled with tears. It was hard for her to see someone she cares so much for mutilate themselves in such a horrible way.

Jaune was shocked as well. He just saw himself tear his eyes out for apparently nothing since the well is still dry.

Strike said nothing as he continued watching on.

**The Arcforce looked on, and for the first time since it appeared, the small child had a smile on his face.**

**"You cannot even imagine what ending waits for you. Drink deep the waters of Mimir's well. Refill the cup of wisdom. With your eyes forever closed, see now with all your being! Now your journey into mystery!" The Arcforce said as water began to overflow from Mimir. Jaune cupped some water with his hands and drank deeply and greedily, the water refreshing him like nothing had before it.**

**"See now the wisdom of the past, opened by the clarity of Mimir's well." The Arcforce said as Jaune then splashed Mimir's water across his face as he saw a vision.**

**He saw the beginning of time. He saw the One-Above-All give life to the cosmic nothingness that was his universe. Stars formed and planets were born from his will, including Remnant. He saw life beginning to form as humans and faunus began to take their first steps. He saw the Brothers come down and find humanity. He sees them forge gifts to humanity in exchange for worship. He sees countless decades pass as humanity grows tired of the Brother's rule. They rise up against the Brothers, only to be wiped out. However, instead of being the end of the story, Jaune sees the Brothers bring all of humanity back to life again! Over and over again, each time humanity wants freedom from the Brothers, they wipe humanity out!**

**"This has happened many times before! This time of death, of betrayal, this twilight of humanity, this Ragnarok, it has come and gone for eons! Humanity's extinction is never permanent, they bring us right back to start the process all over again! Ragnarok is a cycle, a cycle! But why? Why bring us back if we are just going to rebel once again?" Jaune asks as answers are given, but more need to be answered now.**

"Wait, what? Humanity has been destroyed before? Many times?" Weiss asked, not sure if what she is seeing is real.

_"Not for your universe, no. But for this one, yes. Humanity has come and gone many times before, but they are always brought back." _Strike said, looking disgusted.

"But why? What purpose does this serve?" Pyrrha asks, still shocked by Jaune tearing his eyes out.

_"Let's find out together."_ Strike says as the screen starts.

**"For that knowing you must seek the future, you must seek the magic of the runes." The Arcforce says.**

**"I am blind! Blind! How can I read the runes without my eyes?! How could I be so needful of a thing as to pay such a price!?" Jaune roars out, blood oozing from his empty eye sockets.**

**"You are your ancestor's descendent, that is how! What are your eyes compared to your life?" The Arcforce says.**

"You guys don't think Jaune's going to..." Ruby asks, unable to complete the sentence for fear of the answer.

"We saw him tear out his eyes. I say he is pretty determined and he might just pay that price." Yang says also fearful that she might be right.

**"To complete your task, Son of Arc, you must cast your very life aside! You must be reborn! Birth requires the ****sacrifice of life-be it the planted seed or the blood of the mother's womb! You must cease to be! You must be remade!" The Arcforce declares as it takes Jaune to another location of Yggdrasil.**

**"You need knowledge beyond this! You need wisdom beyond wisdom, you need the magic of the runes. You must walk the final steps of your ancestor's journey to go beyond them!" The Arcforce continued as it brought Jaune to a specific pair of tree branches.**

**"This is where your ancestor hung himself for nine days and nights-till he was at the brink of death-a sacrifice of himself to himself-and he gathered the knowledge of the runes! You must go beyond that brink and into the maw of death itself! If you fail, there is no coming back for you." The Arcforce said as it watched Jaune stand near the tree for a few seconds before Jaune spoke.**

**"I will do it." Jaune said as he took the line of metal chain provided by the Arcforce and wrapped it around the top tree branch above him. After tying tight and then wrapping the chain around himself, Jaune let himself hang.**

Ruby turns away, unable to watch any longer as Yang, Blake and Weiss move to comfort the young girl.

Nora buries her head into Ren's shoulder, sobs escaping from her mouth as Ren wraps his arms around her and rubs her back.

Pyrrha cries alone until Jaune moves over to her and wraps her in a hug as well, letting the red haired champion cry into his neck as she holds onto him as if he would disappear instantly if she doesn't.

Strike let's them cry for a bit until they are ready to watch again. And then he restarts the screen.

**"Like his ancestor before him, Jaune hangs himself from the tree, seeking hidden knowledge. The knowing of the Runes, the magic called Seid by the early humans of the North, could divine the future and casts spells on the now!" The Arcforce says as days appear to flash by as Jaune continues to hang from his position.**

**"Jaune hangs - like his ancestor did before him. Bringing them closer in spirit and understanding than ever before. Like a man with his first born, only now can he understand the bond between father and son or a king and his people."**

**"The magic of the Runes and the wisdom from the well of Mimir give Jaune the power to know the past - to control the present - and guide the future!"**

**"Now Jaune can see through the veil of time, pas the knowing of men. He sees all things, animals and minerals - he sees beyond quantum structure; beyond cosmic architecture - and into the nothingness of Gun-Gingap. He sees the relationships between man and god, child and father, creator and destroyer! Only after Destruction can there Resurrection."**

**"Now he knows what he must do - and he refuses!"**

**"NO! No, I cannot!" Jaune growls as he reaches for the chain around his neck.**

**"The Runes show him the future of all things - of every man and beast - every leaf on every tree! He sees every deed, seen and unseen - every battle, lost and won!"**

**"He now knows what he is. He is the great seed of the Arc clan, the result of many lifetime's worth of planning and preparation, the great Arc plan to bring about an end to the cycle!"**

**"He sees the end of all thing - and the part he must play in it!" The Arcforce finishes as Jaune falls from the branch and rolls to the ground.**

**"No, I refuse!" Jaune cries out one last time before his body goes still and cold.**

**"And so you die. Death comes for us all - and gives us wings."**

"What...what just happened?" Weiss asked.

_"Your friend went into the maw of death itself and by doing so gained the knowledge and wisdom of how to use the Runes. Using the Runes has allowed Jaune to see through time itself and into the universe itself. He has gone beyond anything a mortal can become."_ Strike responded to the shocked Beacon students.

"So, Jaune-Jaune is a god now?" Nora asks.

_"Not quite yet, but he is getting there."_ Strike says as the screen starts playing again.

**"In hel. The land of the sick, weak and doomed, the last hope of humanity fights against the powers who wish to see him theirs." The Arcforce says as a thin and pale Jaune crawls along the snow covered landscape. All around him are the souls of the dead, some frozen in crystals, others wailing in misery.**

**From across the plains, a figure approaches Jaune. A fair-skinned woman, wearing dark green clothing an a spiked helmet, All she says is "Mine."**

**Jaune, not willing to be hers, draws a Rune on the ground and weakly says, "Father, ancestors, come to me."**

**A blinding light fills the air as dozens of figures appear, one of whom picks up Jaune.**

**The figure reveals itself to be Jaune's father who bellows, "This soul is not yours Hela! Keeper of the dead, heed my words and listen well! This is my son and you will never lay claim to him or his soul!"**

**The light increases as all the Arcs that have ever come before Jaune join their powers together and force Hela away in a blinding flash of power.**

"Wow! Ruby cries out, same as the others as they try to shield their eyes from the flash of power.

**"When the light dies down, Jaune can be seen lying down in an area devoid of light, an eternal shadow. He gets up as he say, "Father? Where...?"**

**He looks before him where two beings stand above him. Easily dozens of times his size, they are instantly known to Jaune as the one on the right says, "We have seen your deeds Jaune of Arc, Lord of Huntsman and King of the Arcs. You who have traveled traveled beyond death, you are worthy of our notice and our blessing."**

**"The Brother Gods. Once you were a mystery to me, but now know you, I see through you! Reveal your true forms, fork-tongued deceivers of men! You who have feasted on the soul of countless trillions of me and my kin! Show yourselves!" Jaune bellows out.**

**The two brothers look to one another and they then change. Gone is the dark purple and the bright golden, all that remains are two humanoid bodies that are black as the night sky with white outlines.**

**"Is this better, Lord of Arcs?" The former God of Light says, now in his true form.**

**"Indeed it is, liar. I know what you are, I know of your actions across the eons. I know that you are not true gods, you are just parasites. You never created humanity and the Faunus, nor the other countless species across the universe that you Lord over. You visited young planets full of young inhabitants and presented yourselves as gods. You made them worship you and you fed off their prayers and faith in you. You grew fat and glutinous off of the lives of men. Off of the memories of sorrow, rage, joy and happiness, you fed off all of it, all while pretending to be gods. But, when humanity grew tired of you and sought to forge our own destinies, you slaughtered them all and remade the human race, only to start pretending to be gods to those new humans as well! You have done this across a billion worlds over a million lifetimes! You who call yourselves gods when all you are is worthless parasites!" Jaune roared out.**

**"Watch your tongue, Arc. We are still beyond you just as a child is beyond..." The former God of Darkness said before he was interrupted.**

**"A toy? If you truly think that then you are blind as well as monsters. I have become something you have never thought possible and could never dream of becoming." Jaune said as he stood his ground.**

**"There is nothing to fear. We know all past present and future possibilities." Was the response Jaune got.**

**"NO! This time is different! Odin saw through your lies and deception and found a way to hide what he did from your sight. He gained wisdom beyond yours and so ensured there was a way to defeat you. Generation after generation added to Odin's dream, bringing it ever closer to reality. And now with these new powers running through my veins, I shall finish what my ancestor started so many years ago and I shall bring an end to the age of false gods. I am my father's son and I shall not fail my mission!" Jaune proudly declared.**

**"Really? This shall be entertaining." The former God of Darkness said.**

**"I have had enough of you. Farewell!" Jaune declared as his eyelids opened. But instead of an empty eye socket, what was seen is a pool of blue energy roaring within Jaune.**

"Holy shit." Yang says, unable to look away from the two pools of blue staring at her.

The other students are the same way. The sheer power held within those twin spheres is immense and unbelievable.

**A second later and Jaune reappeared in a flash of blue energy near the base of Yggdrasil once more.**

**"Welcome back, Jaune Arc. How do you feel?" The child avatar of the Arcforce asked.**

**"I feel refreshed." Jaune simply replied as he looked out towards the horizon.**

**"And your visit from your father?" The Arcforce asks.**

**"It felt good to be held in the arms of my father again. And through my sacrifice and my knowing, I am embraced by the Arcforce once more!" Jaune says happily as the familiar feeling of power courses through his veins once more.**

**"What now, for the Lord of Arcs reborn? What shall you do with the fate you have been dealt?" The Arcforce asks with a smile.**

**"I shall spit in the face in the face of those that sit above. Those who mock us and feed on us because we are men. Treating us no better then cattle and killing us all for their sake. No more! There shall be an end! The cycle shall be broken! And I shall end it." Jaune declared as his power roared around him.**

**"Yes...I am excited!" The Arcforce says with a large smile on his face.**

**The two then vanished in a flash, off on their journey to break the cycle of Ragnarok.**

_"What do you think about that universe?" Strike asks as the book closes._

"Very dark and disturbing, but still really interesting to see how strong Jaune has become and how he shall break ragnarok." Weiss replies.

"Yeah, although Jaune-Jaune is very cool smack talking those two useless fake gods, I really didn't like seeing hang himself and tear his eyes out." Nora says, getting nods from all the other students.

_"Well, we shall return to this story very soon. I will let you guys go about and stretch your legs for a bit and then we'll return to watch the end to that Jaune's story." _Strike says as he prepares to fly away. But before he can, jaune says, "Wait."

Strike turns to Jaune who then says, "What is that Jaune called?"

Strike is silent before he says, "Rune King Jaune."

Strike then flies away, leaving the Beacon students behind as Jaune tastes the sound of that name on his tongue.

"Rune King Jaune. I like it." Jaune says as he turns back to talk with Pyrrha.

Strike heads into the training arena and sees the arena has been completed. But it was the statues of the eight Beacon students that draws his attention. The one for Jaune specifically. Around the base is a ring of Runes, each one glowing with power.

_"Well, looks like Jaune lucked out. Won't be as powerful as RUne King Jaune, but he shall be very powerful with these Runes at his command." _Strike commented before he flew off again to go check on a few other things before he went back to watching room.

Once there, he saw the students all coming back into the room as well and they all sat down as they prepared themselves for the conclusion of Rune King Jaune.

The book opened up as the screen flashed to life, the numbers counting down until the story continued.

* * *

**And that is that! I hope you all enjoyed that.**

**I recently have been watching a few youtube videos about Rune King Thor. Specifically, the videos titled, "Thor Becomes Rune King Thor", "Rune King Thor: Finale" and "Rune King Thor: A god to gods." Watching all three of those videos back to back made me fall in love with the Ragnarok storyline for Thor. He was an absolute beast when he evolved into Rune King. The absolute level of power Thor wielded as Rune King Thor was astonishing. He ripped Loki's head off and made him still live, carved a sea in half and killed multiple beings which according to Loki were Low-level Beyonders. I am 100% sure that the "One's Who Sit Above in Shadow" are not the same Beyonders that Thor fought in Secret W****ars, but still, very impressive. I really hope a writer comes back to Rune King Thor because it was a blast seeing Thor that powerful and wise.**

**I wanted to combine the story and plotline of Rune King Thor with RWBY and choose Jaune to become Rune King Thor. I did switch a bit of Remnants lore, but considering how the God of Light and Darkness acted, I really can't help but see them as monsters and not gods.**

**And that is it, so if you have any comments, criticisms or concerns, leave a review or send me a PM, always appreciated.**

**And until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

**PLUS ULTRA!**

**Farewell for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone!**

**Here is the second and final part of the Rune King Jaune Arc. This part of Thor: Ragnarok is some of my favorite work from Marvel. The tone, the action and everything that happens in the conclusion of this Arc in Thor's story makes it by far, one of the coolest and most memorable storylines in Thor's run. I have been thinking about by a copy of Thor Ragnarok for a while and just might do it, it's a really cool story. Highly recommend you go and read it for yourself.**

**Alright, that's enough of that, so without further adieu, let's wrap up this story-line with a bang!**

**RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth, the other various franchises are owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Twilight Cometh.**

The Beacon students were gathered around the screen, all of them nervous. The last showing was very intense and they have no idea if it's about to get any worse.

**"Rune King Jaune and the young child that represents the Arcforce appeared out a light blue portal into an empty ****courtyard. Broken towers laid all around them while statue of Grimm stood towering over both of them.**

**"Salem's castle. Long has this castle stood in my memories, haunting me with the ghosts of the past. Standing here once more, I cannot believe I let this place hold such power over me for so long." Jaune said as he looked around. Memories of when he first came here playing in his head. Simpler times, when he was happier and his friends still were alive. **

**"Such good friends they were. The best. I shall forever hold onto the memories we created together. I hope to see you all soon." Jaune said, before returning to the mission at hand.**

**The Arcforce said nothing, just smiling at Jaune as the massive man stood in the large courtyard, waiting."**

"So that's Salem's castle. Creepy looking place." Yang said, a shiver running at her spine as she looked at the courtyard. Even broken and damaged, the castle of Salem is a place where the souls of everyone the Witch killed linger, a feeling of oppression and malice greater then anywhere else on Remnant.

"What is this about Salem and Ozpin? How do they tie into this story?" Weiss asked.

_"Salem was the woman who gathered together humanity to overthrow the gods after they screwed her over. She tried to get them to bring Ozpin back from the dead, but they couldn't see eye to eye and so Salem was cursed with Immortality so she could never see Ozpin again. She tried to kill herself by throwing herself into the Pools of Darkness, but ll it did was corrupt her into a monster. Ozpin on the other hand, was cursed with Reincarnation and was forced to fight against Salem and try to kill her. The two have been fighting for thousands all because the Brother Gods overreacted."_ Strike said bluntly.

The Beacon students chewed on that information. It truly was sad that both Salem and Ozpin have been forced to fight for so long against one another. Before they could ask another question, the screen started again.

**"So, the last knight of Beacon returns?" A woman's voice rang out as a large Beringel Grimm appeared. Being twice the size of a normal Beringel, the skin of this Grimm is also crimson red. A pair of silver horns laid atop his head as the Grimm roared out and charged Jaune.**

**Jaune didn't move an inch as the Beringel threw its right fist towards him. Jaune simply raised his right hand as a circle filled with Runes appeared around his hand. The fist struck the blue plate and was stopped instantly. The Beringel tried throwing a left haymaker, but that was blocked as well.**

**"So, this is what has become of you, Mangog. Taken by the last follower of Salem and your strength torn from you. I am surprised you can still throw punches that strong anymore. Before you could punch with enough strength to destroy a mountain into pebbles, but now you can barely hit as hard as a regular Beringel. But such is the price to pay under Cinder's rule. Your strength fails you as Cinder's grows stronger." Jaune said as he placed his left hand on Mangog's head.**

**"Once you were too much for me, now I am far beyond you. I shall put your soul to rest, beast." Jaune said as a new rune flashed over Jaunes left hand, right before he tore Mangog's soul from his body and shattered the connection between the soul and the body, letting Mangog finally go and be at peace."**

"You guys saw that right?" Pyrrha asked, unsure if she really just saw Jaune tear another being's soul from it's body.

"If you mean we saw Jaune rip someone's soul out like it was nothing, then yeah, we saw it too." Yang replies, her eyes wipe from the shock.

"That...that's impossible. No one can tear a person's soul out like that." Weiss says, her voices shaky and small.

_"No. There are many beings who can manipulate, extracted, eat or destroy souls themselves Such beings are often specialized in matters concerning the soul and have powers given to them by higher divine beings or either trained themselves to the point their powers grew to such an extent. It varies." _Strike says.

"Are we going to see any of those beings?" Weiss asks.

_"Yes. In fact, very soon, we are going to watch a reality where one of you eight wields that power. It is a dark universe and it will be hard to watch, but the One-Above-All has decreed we view it." _Strike replies as the screen starts again.

**"Be at peace, beast. CINDER! Show yourself! We shall end this now!" Jaune roars out to the courtyard.**

**A second later, a massive fire pillar appears from the citadel. The fire transforms to show the form of woman. She has fair skin, raven black hair and eyes like cinders.**

**"What is this power the last Son of Arc wields? A man wielding magic the likes of which I have never seen? I who have been trained by Salem and stole the magical knowledge of Ozpin? What are these spells?" Cinder asks.**

**"I would believe the last Follower of Salem would be able to figure that out by herself." Jaune replies.**

**"Hm. Runes. The first magic ever created. The words of the gods themselves. Strongest and most powerful magic in this world. How is it that someone such as you learned these powers?" Cinder asked.**

**"You know, for the longest time I hated you. I lothed your every waking moment, I wanted to destroy you more then anything else n this planet. However, after gaining my new knowledge, I no longer feel anger towards you Cinder. Only pity, and disappointment. I know your heart Cinder. I know why you have done these things." Jaune says. "A small girl, unwanted by her parents. Beaten every day until your skin was more bruised then undamaged, until your blood was flowing across the floor. Having to drag yourself every day across your house to your small, meager room in your family's basement you shared with the rats. Being starved for days on end with only enough water to keep yourself alive. It was hell. Your anger and hatred festered and grew."**

**"Every punch, every slap, it only increased your loathing for your family until one day, you lead a Beowolf into your family's house and watched in joy as the monster feasted on your abusers. Salem herself was intrigued by your manipulation of her creation and so personally came to meet you. Despite being scared of her, you answered her truthfully and in your eyes, you were awed by her power and you wanted to be like her, so you offered your allegiance to her. Salem accepted and took you in. She trained you, raised you, made you powerful and so you grew to respect and fear Salem." Jaune continued on as Cinder's frown grew as she listened on.**

**"When you gathered all of the Maiden powers within yourself, you were never happier then when Salem praised you and said you made her proud. And then me and my friends came along, beat you and managed to kill Salem, the one person you truly cared for. Your hatred against me and my friends only grew from there. You have been working with the enemies of mankind for a long time Cinder. You have aided them in their efforts of destroying humanity, all for the purpose of eventually making all that remains of humanity bow down to you as their queen."**

"Wow, that is one messed up childhood." Yang commented. even though her mother may have abandoned her and her step-mother died, her dad was loving and kind, He might get angry at times, but he never stuck her or Ruby.

"Yeah." Blake agreed with her partner.

Weiss was silent, remembering all the times her father manipulated and threatened her as a child so she would behave as he wanted. As bad as her father might have been, there was lines he wasn't willing to cross.

The Beacon students had conflicting emotions regarding Cinder. On one hand, she was a villain and a monster who has killed thousands for her own gain. On the other hand, how could she not become a monster after a childhood like that.

**"Cinder was silent before she snarled out, "What do you want, Arc?"**

**"I have come for your Maiden Powers. The power of Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter are needed for me to open the vaults and retrieve the Relics once more. I have a plan, but it requires your power." Jaune said.**

**"Well, Maiden powers cannot be used by a man and I will never work with you, so what shall you do?" Cinder asked.**

**"I shall take the Maiden powers from you just as you stole them from their rightful owners." Jaune simply said.**

**Cinder laughed and said, "I see you have grown a sense of humor since last we met. If I recall, it took you, that fiery blonde, her partner, the ninja and his partner to render me unconscious when we last fought. And I have only grown stronger since then. So, what hope do you have?"**

**"I am not the same man I was back then. You are not the only one who has found new strength and powers. I am far stronger then I have ever been before and I have learned secrets and powers you could never hope to achieve. This shall be over quickly." Jaune simply said. While his words might have sounded arrogant, Jaune didn't seem arrogant. He spoke as easily as he would about the weather. To him, it was already a fact that he would beat Cinder.**

**"Let's see how you fair against my minions before you can think of fighting me." Cinder replied as dozens of humanoid looking Grimm appeared. Each of them glowing with magical powers, making them far stronger than before.**

**The Grimm launched themselves at Jaune, who did not move as a large eruption of energy emerged from him, blowing the Grimm back with almost no effort from Jaune.**

**"You're gonna make this difficult, aren't you?" Cinder asked as she looked at the smoke covered form of Jaune.**

**"Impossible." Jaune simply said as his right arm was raised, a brightly glowing rune hoving just in front of his opened palm.**

**An enormous explosion of magical power erupted from Jaune, destroying all of Salem's castle instantly in a large blue explosion. When the light died down, the entire courtyard was vaporized, a massive crater now existing where the castle once stood. In the middle was Jaune and Cinder, both unharmed as the barrier raised by Jaune lowered. Cinder was down on her knees, her face pale with fear."**

"Damn. That's some serious firepower." Yang said in awe. Rune King Jaune was on an entirely different level from anything she has ever seen before in her life.

Jaune looked at his counterpart in awe. He was fearless, powerful, and whenever he appeared, he instantly commanded the room. His presence, his aura was just so potent that it outclassed anything near it.

"I hope that can be me one day." Jaune whispered to himself, unaware that Pyrrha heard him and was looking at him in slight worry.

**"H-how? The magic of the Runes? The Arcforce?" Cinder gasped out.**

**"Only after you've lost everything...can you do anything. I have walked the same path as my ancestor, Odin once did. I have destroyed myself and have been reborn. I know the unknowable, I see the unseen. I know why you have done your evil acts and it matters not. All that matters is what happens next." Jaune replied as he looked down at Cinder.**

**"S-so what now? Shall you break my bones and burn my skin off? Slowly bleed me dry as you force me to experience pain beyond measure?" Cinder asks with a slightly shaky voice.**

**"You must be punished. You have taken the lives of countless good men, woman and children, human and Faunus. So, your punishment shall be to become less then a human and a Faunus." Jaune replied as he reached out for Cinder's head.**

**He took a handful of her long raven locks of hair as she pleaded with him. **

**"No...please stop!" Cinder said as she tried to push Jaune's hand away, but he was too strong. A rune flashed over his left hand as Jaune pulled, Cinder's head and neck stretching until her head detached from her body."**

Ruby nearly lost her lunch at the sight of Cinder's head being torn from her bdy.

Yang reared back in her seat, completely unable to believe Jaune would decapitate someone.

Weiss stood still as a statue, her eyes wide as her breathing grew shaky.

Blake was shocked as well, her entire body rigid as she remembers all the times Adam decapitated captives.

Nora was holding onto Ren, her body shaking as well. Ren himself was frozen entirely from the sight.

Pyrrha had a hand over her mouth as she gasped in shock while Jaune simply stood still.

**"What have you done? My body! I need my body!" Cinder said in shock and horror at her predicament.**

**"Not any longer. You shall stay with me Cinder as we journey to the end together." Jaune replied as he tied Cinder's hair into a knot around his belt.**

**Jaune then placed a hand over Cinder's chest as another rune flashed to life over his hand. Four different colored spheres, one white, one green, one orange and one blue, came out of Cinder's body. They were then compressed into tiny marbles and attached themselves onto Jaune's belt.**

**"We have the four maiden's power. And now we shall go and retrieve the Relics." Jaune said.**

**"Incredible. Even I cannot see what is in your heart, Son of Arc. Odin's plan has worked, you're thoughts are completely hidden from the Arcpower. Not even the Brother's can see your thoughts now." The Arcforce said, very impressed at Jaune.**

**"Indeed. Odin's plan has worked better then any of use could have hoped. And now, we shall use the chance he gave to use to end the reign of the False gods." Jaune replied as the three were covered in a light ring of Runes before they vanished in a flash of light.**

**"What are you talking about?" Cinder demanded.**

**"The Brother Grimm, our two so claimed "gods", have been living off of an endless cycle of rebirth and death. They found humanity and made us worship them, which gave them sustenance as well as increasing their power. However, living under their rule grew intolerable to humanity and so they tried to get rid of them, but the Brothers wiped them out and recreated humanity and thus started the cycle over again. They have made humanities and the Faunus's existence shallow and meaningless. Each daring deed and noble sacrifice less significant as they repeated in this never-ending cycle." Jaune said as he moved in front of the Vault underneath what remains of Haven academy. **

**"Just as my sacrifice of one eye was meaningless and I could not hover on the twilight of death as it has been done before...I had to die...to go into death itself! The cycle must end!" Jaune said as he raised the small orb containing the power of the Spring Maiden as well as raising his left hand as a ring of runes erupted around the hand. As the orb flew forth and opened the vault, several Runes flashed around the vault. Jaune then recalled the orb and placed it back on his belt as he walked into the vault. The rolling hills surrounding him giving a nice and calm atmosphere as he approached the golden lamp on its pedestal.**

**He took it and walked out of the vault. He then approached the Arcforce and once again, a ring of Runes appeared around them as they were teleported off."**

"Why are the Relics back in their Vaults? I thought we already got them?" Weiss asked.

_"After the defeat of Salem, the gods took the Relics away and put them back in their vaults to keep humanity from getting them once again. Not that they would have helped fighting against the gods, but the Brothers wanted to make sure that humanity had no chance." _Strike replied.

"Can't they detect Jaune opening the Vaults and taking the Relics?" Ruby asked.

_"No. When Jaune opened the vault, he also used several runes which block the Brothers from seeing that the vault has been opened and the Relic gone."_ Strike replied.

"I wondered why he did that." Jaune said as the screen started again.

**"The screen showed Jaune heading to the other vaults and repeating his previous actions. Soon, he had gotten the four Relics together and was now teleporting into the ruins of a village.**

**"Ansel. My home. My hours of my youth were spent walking these streets, resting underneath the shade of these trees as people went about their business. It breaks my heart to see my beloved home in such a state." Jaune said as looked around. The houses were broken down, the street was cracked, the plants were all dead. A perpetual sense of loss and misery seemed to infest every nook and cranny of this old town.**

**"No time to talk about the pathetic state of your worthless home! What do you mean you're going to end the cycle?!" Cinder demanded.**

**"It is exactly as I said. I am going to break the cycle. How can there ever be a future for humanity and the Faunus if we are always destroyed? How many times must Salem and Ozpin be forced to kill each other? There is no honor in these false deaths!" Jaune replied as he walked towards his old home.**

**"Honor?! What have you learned across your journey if not this - there is no honor in death - only living! I want to live!' Cinder shouted.**

**"You have learned nothing Cinder." Jaune replied as he opened the door.**

**The walls, although more faded and dirtier than how he remembered them, still nearly made Jaune stop. All the memories of his family flooded back into him. A lone tear left his eye and fell to to the ground as he opened the door to the basement.**

**"He is right Cinder. There can be no glory of the future in this cycle. It is forever denied and taken away, the sacrifices of those that laid down their lives for the future rendered useless. This cannot go on." The Arcforce said.**

**"Who are you?" Cinder asked as Jaune entered the basement and went to the back, where a large vault laid. After entering in the combination, the large steel door opened and showed the contents of what laid inside.**

**Dozens of shining armor suits and dazzling weapons. Halberds, katanas, spears and much more were all gathered together. The last testaments of all the Arc that have ever come before.**

**"A witness, that is who he is. And if everything goes according to plan, he maybe the only thing left after the end." Jaune said as he began to work. Runes flashed over the armor, causing them to glow and break down, their metal all transforming into a silvery liquid. The liquid then all moved in front of Jaune where he applied more Runes to the metal, causing the metal to start hardening.**

**"Only death can save us now... and I will bring it. Ragnarok shall be by my hand!" Janue declared as more Runes appeared as he worked."**

"What?! Has all that power scrambled vomit boy's brain?! Why would he start Ragnarok?" Yang demanded.

_"That shall be revealed soon. He has his reasons for starting Ragnarok. Just sit down a watch."_ Strike replied.

Yang acquiesced to Strike, crossing her arms and looking pissed as the screen started again.

**"The images showed a familiar ring of Runes appear next to a massive volcano. From the light came the Arcforce as well as Jaune, who is wearing a new suit of armor.**

**The armor is massive, made to fit Jaune's large and broad form. The armor is mostly white with golden out edges for the armor plating, however, on the massive chest plate is the symbol of the Arc in bright gold while his shoulder pads also have the Arc symbol on them as well. On his back is a sky blue cape that flutters in the wind. On his right hip is the head of Cinder while on the left hip is the broken form of Crocea Mors. The Relics of Knowledge is connected to the back of his belt, while the Relic of Choice lays on his head. The Relic of Creation is connected to the left side of his belt while the Relic of Destruction is connected to the right side.**

**"Do tell me why we made that unnecessary stop at your house to forge yourself a new armor set when your old one was still working?" Cinder demanded.**

**"Because Cinder, my ancestors gave everything for this plan. To bring about the end of the Brothers and so they deserve to be here at the end, even if it is only in spirit." Jaune replied as he and the Arcforce floated over the edge of the volcano. All around them were armies of Grimm, all of them staring at both the Arcforce and Jaune, but none of them willing to engage the two.**

**Deep in the magma chamber of the volcano was a single being. He looked humanoid, but he was massive, easily being 100 feet tall. A strange crown sat atop his burning head, the shape looking like a combination of a V and a H, the lower part looking like a V but the ends turning straight up like an H. A massive tail attached to the creature that slowly turned in the magma.**

**The creature as currently forging something, the massive hammer in his hand being brought down again and again as he worked.**

**"Jaune, Greatest Huntsmen ever and child of my enemy has come! As I complete this final sword, I seal your fate! You shall taste the power of Sutur! You shall fall before me as your father did!" Surtur said as he completed his sword, the massive long sword glowing a sinister crimson red as flame licked the length of the blade."**

"Did that Grimm just talk?" Pyrrha asked, unable to believe the sight before her.

_"The gods bestowed great intelligence and power to some Grimm. Sutur was a Apathy once, but he was then given the power of flames and grew into what you see before you. He became called a Alpha Fire Demon Grimm due to his appearance. His strength is massive and he killed many huntsmen before Arthur Arc, Jaune's father, fought him. Jaune temporarily lent Crocea Mors to Arthur as Jaune was too injured to fight at that time and Crocea Mors is the one sword that can kill Sutur. Arthur managed to do great amounts of damage to Sutur all by himself when Sutur got a fatal blow in. Arthur died a hero." _Strike said, looking at Jaune.

Jaune smiled at that. He knew his old man would never let innocents die if he could help it. It would be just like him to go fight and die, saving countless people.

"That's sounds like Dad. A hero to the end." Jaune said as a few tears fell down his face.

Pyrrha gently reached out and grasped Jaune's hand. He said nothing, but he opened his hand and intertwined his hand with Pyrrhas.

**"Surtur looked up at Jaune and said, "I see that Cinder has met a fitting end. She might have been responsible for me surviving, but she doesn't understand honor like you and I do. What of me, Lord of Arcs? Now that I have returned, what battle shall we wage? Shall we rend the lands around us to ash? Shall we battle until the sun is blotted out? Or shall we fight here in this very volcano until we both burn?" **

**"No. There shall be no battle Fire Demon. Only restitution." Jaune said.**

**"What? He killed your father and you don't want revenge? You are weaker then I ever thought possible!" Cinder sneered before Jaune grasped her hair and brought her up to face him.**

**"Don't speak Cinder. You saved his life and you were the one that allowed him to kill countless thousands. I would toss you into this volcano if I didn't think you would freeze it over with your cold soul." Jaune said before he tied Cinder back to his belt and then turned to face Surtur who was patiently waiting for Jaune to stop talking.**

**Jaune then brought the seathed form of Crocea Mors out and held it in front of him and said, "Reforge Crocea Mors. Make my sword not only whole again, but make it greater then ever. That is all I ask." Jaune said.**

**"What?" Surtur asked, completely confused by Jaune's request.**

**"You could do that yourself, why come here?" The Arcforce asks.**

**"It is only fitting. Surtur killed my father, he has killed countless innocents as well as Hunters and Huntresses. He is the strongest Grimm to have ever been born and he is the greatest threat to the survival of humanity and the Faunus besides the Brothers. He who is the greatest enemy of mankind shall be responsible of the creation of our greatest weapon in the forge that was used to bring about the end of times." Jaune said.**

**"Very good. You do have the wisdom of Odin." The Arcforce said."**

"Huh, making your greatest enemy create your strongest weapon. Interesting." Ren said.

"That's kind of cool." Nora agreed.

"So, do you think Sutur will agree?" Blake asked.

"Maybe. I can't say. It is a Grimm afterall." Weiss replied.

**"If I restore Crocea Mors and make it greater then ever before, would you not strike me down with it?" Surtur asked as his face contorted into a rage fueled one.**

**"No. How could I if it is in your hands? You have my word as the Lord of Arcs that I myself will blast a trail for you straight to Vale, to which you can lay waste!" Jaune said.**

**"What?! What are you doing?! I'm the evil one and even I didn't want all of humanity destroyed! For the love of all that is good, don't do this! Surtur will lay waste to everything, there will be nothing left!" Cinder cried out.**

**"Nothing left, but a final, glorious battle. A final act of humanity and Faunus alike that shall never fade, never be degraded by the repetition of an endless cycle." Jaune replied.**

**"Truly, you have learned the meaning of your fate." The Arcforce said."**

"So, Jaune is going to let the Grimm kill all of humanity?! All for a stupid sense of pride?" Weiss asked.

_"No. There is more to it then that. Just keep watching." _Strike said as he restarted the screen before anyone could talk.

**"Surtur was silent for a moment before he began to laugh. His laughter was a cruel and harsh thing to hear, but Jaune didn't flinch as he waited Sutur's answer.**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! The word of a Arc Lord is his bond! I shall have my day! Very well, I agree! Give me the metals you wish to be reforged together with Crocea Mors." Surtur said as he put his sword down and picked up his forging hammer.**

**Jaune silently had Crocea Mors float over to Surtur. He then sent the four Relics over as well, the four genies locked within floating around Jaune. He had severed their ties with their Relics so that they might survive Ragnarok. He then sent the four orbs containing the power of the four Maidens over to Surtur as well. And then he created a number of Runes floating on metal tiles and sent them over as well.**

**"Here are your materials, Fire Demon. Divine metal in the form of the Relics, the power of the seasons in the form of the Maiden powers locked within those orbs, and a number of Runes, all of them to be forged within Crocea Mors." Jaune said.**

**"With materials such as these, I shall construct a blade that shall rend the heavens and the Earth into dust!" Surtur roared out as he began his work.**

**For many long hours, the sound of Surtur's hammer striking down against his creation could be heard all throughout the dark lands of Vacou. Countless Grimm came towards the volcano, all of them wondering what was happening, but all too afraid to actually find out.**

**Jaune looked on silently as his ancestral blade was recreated. He never looked away, he never said anything, he merely watched on.**

**Finally, after several days, Surtur was finished and he held up his creation with a massive twisted smile on his face.**

**"For the Lord of Arcs, my finest forging! Once this blade was nearly my undergoing in the hands of your father, now it is my greatest source of pride! If ever it strikes me down, I will be pleased to take my death from it!" Surtur said as he showed Jaune his rebuilt sword.**

**From the outside, the rebuilt Crocea Mors didn't look all that impressive. It was large, easily six feet long and around three inches wide for the blade. The blade's color was shining gold while a line of Runes were carved into the blade itself. It had a very simply crossguard on it with the Arc's double crescent moon symbol on the middle of the crossguard. The handle was wrapped in fine leather and had a very simple pommel to it. All in all, although a very nice looking blade, it didn't look like the divine forged blade that it was."**

"Kind of plain looking for a sword meant to be the greatest weapon of humanity." Weiss said,

"Yeah, you would think the sword would be a bit more impressive." Yang agreed.

Ruby herself liked the simplistic design of new Crocea Mors and was already thinking of how to ask Jaune if she could reforgue his blade to look like the Coreaca Mors on screen.

"Hm, nice. That's a nice looking sword." Jaune said. The simplistic design as well as the ties to the Arc family made the blade appealing to Jaune.

Pyrrha and Ren both agreed that the sword did look nice.

**"But Jaune could feel the power burning within the blade. The Relics, the Maiden powers and the Runes have enhanced the blades power to an incredible level. It was almost as powerful as him without the blade and that is a significant feat.**

**Jaune called out to the blade and it responded, flying over to Jaune while angling itself so that Jaune can just reach out and grasp its handle.**

**Once firmly within his hand, the blade ignited. Gold light seemed to pour out of the blade as if it was a miniature sun and the blade fit perfectly within his hand. This is Jaune Arc's weapon, made for him alone.**

**He could feel it, the power of nature roaring through his veins now. The fury of lightning, the passion of fire, the coldness of ice, the steadfastness of Earth and the freedom of air. It all flowed within** **him.**

**"That is not to be your fate. Crocea Mors shall not be your death. You will not have such honor. Lead your armies to the final bastion of humanity and give them a Final Battle that shall echo throughout the heavens for eternity!" Jaune roared out as he put both hands on Crocea Mors handle and swung down, a massive beam of pure golden light erupting from the blade. The beam carved through the land and seas in a perfect path, all the way to Vale."**

Those watching were stunned into silence as they stared in shock at the power of Crocea Mors. They knew Jaune and Crocea Mors were powerful in this reality, but never did they think that the two had reached that level of strength.

**"Surtur grabbed his sword and left the volcano, the countless Grimm hordes from all around the world gathered around their king as he lead them down the path Jaune carved for them.**

**"March to death! March to destruction! March to the fall of humanity and Faunus! March to Ragnarok!" Sutur roared out as the massive army of Grimm marched forwards.**

**Jaune disappeared from view, teleporting away with the Arcforce.**

**The three appeared over Vale as Surtur's armies arrived at the massive city.**

**Despite being outnumbered several hundred thousand-to-one, the remaining Hunters and Huntresses of the last city did not give in. They took up their weapons and went out to face death. With them came every single civilian, each one armed with weapons as they prepared for their final battle.**

**Surtur broke the wall of Vale with ease, his new sword carving through metal, humans, Faunus and everything else in it's path with ease.**

**With the walls breached, the Grimm poured into the city, only to kill in the hundreds by the assortment of turrets, Paladins, and soldiers all concentrating their firepower at one spot.**

**However, Grimm came from the skies as well and dropped down on the defenders who turned to fight them. From then on, the organized battle lines of humanity and Faunus cracked as they fought for their lives.**

**Even in the face of overwhelming odds, no Faunus or human turned to run. They all knew this was to be their deaths and so they fought to kill as many Grimm as possible before they died.**

**Countless acts of bravery and heroism were witnessed that day, deeds of honor and valor that would forever earn the defenders a place in the annals of history. However, one by one they fell dead. The last city slowly was overrun by the Grimm."**

The Beacon student's were crying, in anger, sadness or something in between was known only to them. This is their worst nightmare, the destruction of humanity and they are watching it happen before their eyes. No words could express their emotions accurately at the sight of such horror.

**"Look Jaune! Look at what you've done to Vale, to the people you swore to protect! You should have never been given your powers! I should have had them! I would never have allowed this to have happened! Damn you! Damn you to hell!" Cinder roared out in fury.**

**"Look." Jaune simply said as he held up Cinder's head.**

**Near the city of Vale was a massive wolf. Larger then anything save for the tree of Yggdrasil, the massive wolf came running towards Vale, it's mouth wide open.**

**"Fenris!" Cinder said in shock.**

**"He does what he is ordered. He swallows all that remains." Jaune said.**

**"But now the cycle shall start anew. All your efforts are for nought. And the Brothers laugh at your deeds." The Arcforce says as it looks up at Jaune.**

**"No. I have one last deed to preform." Jaune says as the three are engulfed by the ring of Runes once again."**

"What can he possible do next? Humanity and the Faunus are all gone for good thanks to him." Weiss said.

_"Be patient Weiss. it shall all make sense soon."_ Strike says as the screen starts again.

**"The three appeared in a flash of blue at Yggdrasil once again. However, it is at a different area then before, one hidden from Jaune's view until he opened his mind through his sacrifice. It was a massive open area inside of Yggdrasil itself, the living beating heart of the World Tree. A thick vein-like object is in the middle of the room that leads off to the rest of the tree. Before it lay a tumor -like object flowing with both darkness and light.**

**"Where are we?" Cinder demanded.**

**"We are at the heart of the infection, the heart of Yggdrasil. It is here that we shall purge the universe of the Brothers." Jaune says as three beings covered head to toe in black and white robes appear.**

**"Jaune Arc. Son of Arthur Arc. Son of Diana Arc. You have no power here." They all said in unison.**

**"Who are they?" Cinder asks, confused.**

**"They are the Guardians of Yggdrasil. They make sure the tree is safe and more importantly, they aid the Brothers in finding new worlds to put under their thale." Jaune says as he draws Crocea Mors.**

**"I shall not be denied Guardians. I shall put an end to this madness here and now. You know you don't have the strength to stop me." Jaune says as his magic roars forth, numerous Runes appearing around him.**

**The Guardians look at one another and move out of his way.**

**"There is no need for intervention. You cannot change what has already happened." They say smugly.**

**"Hah! They are right! You cannot challenge fate itself!" Cinder says.**

**"True. I cannot undo what has already been undone. I do not have the strength for that." Jaune agrees.**

**"Then you have already failed. Another cycle shall begin soon, another humanity shall rise, one that shall be a pale imitation of the humanity that has come before them." The Arcforce says.**

**"Look Cinder. That is the main connection point between the roots of Yggdrasil which draws power from the cosmic void and the branches and leaves of Yggdrasil which contain the lifeforce of all living things. Look at how the vein which connects these two things together has a tumor attached to it. The Brothers did this, they put this here so that they can not only live forever, but also control much of life." Jaune says as he approaches the tumor.**

**"If one struck the tumor with enough force, the energy would flow back into the Brothers themselves. Their very souls would shatter from the attack." Jaune continued as he drew Crocea Mors once again.**

**"No! You cannot do this! They promised us! You cannot take this away from us!" The Guardians said as they launched themselves at Jaune, only to run into a barrier.**

**"Please no! Don't do this! You have no idea what might happen if you do! Please, for the sake of all things!" Cinder pleaded.**

**"Yes, you do see the way!" The Arcforce said with a content smile.  
**

**Jaune raised Crocea Mors above his head, flooding the sword with every scrap of power he has inside of himself as he prepares for the final action of his life."**

The students were at the edges of their seats, unable to handle the tension of the situation.

**"Before Jaune could bring the sword down, Jaune's view changed. He was once again back in the void as the Brothers called out for him.**

**"Hold Jaune! We have seen your deeds. You have won our respect and our honor! We witness not only your strength but your wisdom!" The former God of Darkness said.**

**"You have seen our game and call us out on it. You have bested us and for that, we are in awe. We will grant you that which no other has been granted." The former God of Light says.**

**"Come to us. Join us above, stand with us and become a God to all those below!" They both said simultaneously.**

**"You are too late and your respect matters little to me or my fallen friends and family. You so called "Gods." Like a child after being caught and facing the punishment, you offer your apologizes too late. I come as your doom!" Jaune roared out as the void was banished from his sight.**

**"You must face the consequences of your deeds. The virtues of the heroes you created is fully realized with this ultimate act of sacrifice, this final act of battle, this final act of cosmic ritual!" Jaune roared out as the Brothers looked on in fear as the power with Crocea Mors reached its zenith.**

**With a mighty swing, the sword struck the tumor and obliterated it. A massive explosion erupted around Jaune, striking and destroying the Guardians in a second. The absurd amount of power released traveled through Yggdrasil, destroying any and all traces of Brothers influence throughout the tree.**

**The Brothers screamed out in pain as their souls broken and shattered into nothingness, ending their legacy of pain and cruelty.**

**Jaune watched on as the tree shook for a few seconds before the tree righted itself. Jaune could feel the change in the tree itself. No longer are the worlds scattered across the cosmos under the Brother's influence. They are free to discover who they are without interference at last.**

"That was cool." Nora said as everyone else silently agreed with her as they watched on.

**Jaune let out a sigh as he saw Cinder's head disappear in a cloud of ash. Jaune let go of Crocea Mors, the great sword standing tall and proud as it stood straight into the ground as it awaits the day for its power to be needed again.**

**Jaune let out a sigh, suddenly feeling very tired and weak after that last deed. He can feel his body falling into a deep sleep, Whether he shall awaken from it, he does not know.**

**Jaune felt something and looked down to see root forming underneath him, forging a type of bed.**

**"Ah, Yggdrasil is thanking me for freeing it from the Brother's influence." Jaune said with a tired smile as he laid down on the bed, a blanket of leaves forming around him.**

**"As I lay here, slowly falling into a sleep I do not know if I shall ever awaken from, my thoughts turn to my friends and family. I can only hope I shall see them again soon. Will they welcome me with open arms, or shall they reject me for my actions? What I did, I did for a reason, but does that make up for the innocents killed in the final battle? I grieve for their deaths, but I also rejoice in their glorious end. It was a good death." Jaune thought as his eyes grew heavier.**

**"Whatever fate may befall me, I shall face it with pride and dignity. I shall lay here, silent as my thoughts are stripped from my mind. I shall close my eyes and breathe deep my slumber...For a while at least." Jaune thought as his eyes closed and the screen turned blank."**

_"And with that, the story of Rune King Jaune comes to an end. Do you have any questions?" _Strike asks.

"Yeah, why did that dolt led Surtur to Vale?! He could have wiped out all the Grimm with ease!" Weiss shouted.

"Yeah, I am having a really hard time figuring why he did that." Yang agreed.

"It doesn't make sense." Blake added in.

Ruby nodded her head as well, wanting to know why Rune King Jaune did what he did.

Strike sighed and said, _"Even if he killed Surtur's army as well as Surtur himself, that wouldn't have fixed the problem. The Brother's would have either created an entirely new army of Grimm or would have simply wiped out humanity themselves. They have shown the power to do so many times and protecting all of Vale from the power of both Brothers at once would have pushed Jaune to his limit. Thanks to all of their forced believers, the Brothers could have just bombarded Remnant endless until Jaune ran out of energy. Jaune's energy was not infinite. He would have run out and needed to rest and then, the Brothers would wipe humanity out." _

_"Additionally, there is the fact that Vale couldn't sustain itself much longer. Food was always an issue, medicine was long since gone, order was barely being held together, the city would have fractured by itself in just a little bit of time. The Brothers wanted that, they wanted to see humanity descend into their most primal desires and instincts, acting like animals. They wanted to see humanity humbled, brought low, their pride broken and shattered as they fight just to survive." _Strike continued on, the students latching onto each word spoken.

_"However, thanks to Jaune, they all died with their pride intact. They spat in the face of the Brothers who declared humanity would die as animals. Each person who died standing up, unbowed and full of pride personally spat in the Brothers face. The remaining Faunus and humans all went down on their own terms, deciding for themselves when their end shall come. It was their choice to stand and fight, as they could have fled at anytime during that final battle, but they didn't. Because they were tired of living in broken down homes, always fighting for food, always scared and wondering if a Grimm would kill them at any moment. They wanted to die in glory then live in shame." _Strike said, turning to each of the Beacon students as he spoke.

_"That is why Jaune caused Ragnarok. Was it a bad decision, perhaps. Was it the one that needed to happen? Perhaps. I cannot say with absolute certainty what was the right choice to make in that situation, but it was the one he took, for better or for worse." _Strike finished as the students digested that information.

"So, what happens next in that universe?' Jaune asked.

_"Humanity never returns, but new species rise and take their place. Life flourishes all across the universe as sentient races meet and forge alliances as well as fight wars. It's an incredible tale of successes and failures, all possible because of what Jaune did. He was the spark that started the everlasting fire. And as for Jaune himself, he never awakens from his sleep. His soul journeys to Valhalla where he sits with his ancestors, his father, mother and siblings, as well as his friends in a eternal feast of joy and merriment. A happy ending, to be sure." _Strike says as the book closes and is sent off to it's former place on the shelf.

"Before we start the next reality, what were we supposed to learn from that reality?" Jaune asked.

_"That sometimes, there is no perfect answer. That sometimes, the path you choose is going to cause pain and suffering. Even though Rune King Jaune's decision was arguably the only choice he had, it still caused hundreds to die. There will be times when you have to make hard and impossible decisions where there is no good ending for anyone. There shall be times where you have to choose you to save, for you can't save everyone. Even for a being such as myself, I cannot save everyone across all dimensions, I'm just not strong enough. That is the cruel truth of all dimensions and realities, not everyone can be saved. You just keep marching forwards and save the ones you can." _Strike said to the group.

The students fell silent as they processed his words, their own failures to save people in need coming to their minds.

Another book flies into Strike's hand as he looks it over.

_"Oh, a nice one. This is an interesting universe and it is a lot less heavy then the previous two."_ Strike says as he talks to the book, causing the book to ignite and fly out of his hands. Once in front of the fireplace, the book opens up and shoots out the blank screen before the countdown begins.

The students look in in interest as the numbers reach zero and the next reality is shown.

* * *

**And that is that!**

**For all wondering, reforged Crocea Mors looks like a Dwarven Greatsword from Skyrim. I wanted a golden greatsword that wasn't too long and wasn't over designed and I think the Dwarven Greatsword fits the idea in my head perfectly.**

**And so, the end of the Rune King Jaune's tale. Like I said, Thor: Ragnarok is an incredible comic and I would highly recommend you go and read it for yourselves. Good stuff.**

**Next universe is going to be one of my favorites and one I have dabbled in a lot. Look out for that.**

**And with that, if you have any comments or criticisms, leave a review or send me a PM, always appreciated.**

**Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

**PLUS ULTRA!  
**

**Farewell for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there!**

**Sorry it took two months to get this out, I had a dry spell where writing would not come to me at all. But I'm back and I hope to get more chapters out soon. But also, I have a request of you guys.**

**I am going to start a poll on my bio for a new story. I want to type a story about Robotech, more specifically, a story set after the Third Robotech War as I want to expand my horizons a bit and work in an area I have little knowledge about. However, I cannot stick with a story idea and I have gotten frustrated. So, now I am leaving it to you, my readers to determine what I should write about. **

**So, please go vote, it would mean a lot and might get me to start typing on that new story.**

**And here we are, the promised chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Roar of Fire**

The eight students of Beacon looked onto the screen, wondering what new universe of wonders and horrors they shall be exposed to this time.

**"The screen turned on and showed a massive white stadium. Upon the outer edges of the stadium stood several massive statues, each one holding a spectre. Inside the stadium, thousands of people stood cheering on with loud, thunderous voices."**

"Oh, so this is a sport event? The Vytel festival perhaps?" Weiss asked.

_"No, it something similar, but different at the same time. This world and yours are very similar in many ways, but there are key differences. You'll get some more information soon." _Strike replied as the screen started again.

**"It's the final day of the Grand Magic Games! Fiore's number one guild is about to decided!" An announcer cried out, drawing even greater cries from the crowd as the excitement on screen increased."**

"What, Grand Magic Games? Guild?" Ruby asked, thoroughly confused.

_"Yes. That world, which is called Earthland, never had it's magic wiped out and the gods still exist, but they don't interact with humanity all that much. A good thing because just like your world, the gods of Earthland are basically perpetual children who acted in the dumbest ways possible and got a lot of innocent people killed over the actions of a single person. But, back to question at hand, the inhabitants of Earthland can access and utilize magical power, which powers their technology and lends to them magical abilities." _Strike said as he generated a holographic panel near himself and showed it to the Beacon students.

On the panel was a number of strange symbols that glowed in a variety of colors. Strike pointed to one which was glowing blue and had 12 rose vines all pointing towards the center of the magic symbol while a ring of archaic symbols flashed around the edge of the magic circle.

_"An example of a magical power would be Ice Make Magic. It is a type of maker magic or magic that the user can use at any time, any place, that allows the user to make creations of ice according to the users will. There are two sub-types of Ice Make Magic: Dynamic and Static. Dynamic allows the user to create creatures of Ice that act like the real creatures while Static Ice Make Magic allows the user to create inanimate objects, such as swords, lances, spears, shields, etc of any size or shape as long as the user has the necessary magical energy to pull of the spell. This is just one kind of ice magic and there are many more as there are hundreds of different magical schools and discipline that a person can learn, if they have the time and energy. A person will have one magical type they are best at, but they are not limited to just one specific type of magic." _Strike explained, moving past dozens of different magical symbols.

"Wow. There's so many." Nora said, awed by the magical symbols.

"Interesting. So, a person could learn a type of fire magic, but also learn a type of sensory magic as well?" Ren asked.

_"Indeed. There really is no limit to how many magics a single person can learn, but some magic can take years if not decades to master and others are almost useless beyond a single, niche application. Not all magics are created equal, some are vastly more powerful then others if the right person pushes that magic to its limit." _Strike said.

"So, what about Guilds, what are those?" Blake asked.

_"Guilds are when a group of magically endowed people, usually called wizards, gather together into one group to eat together, live together and work together. These Guilds can be broken down into three differing groups: Light, Dark and Independant Guilds. A Light Guild is a guild that has been approved of by the Magic Council, a governing body that keeps order in the wizarding world. A Dark Guild is a Guild that is not approved of by the Magic Council and is treated like a criminal organization, usually because the members of that Guild have broken several laws. An Independant Guild is a Guild that is not approved of by the Magic Council, but at the same time it is not treated as a criminal organization."_ Strike explained as several Guild symbols appeared.

"So, how powerful are these wizards? Can we take them one?" Yang asked.

_"Depends on the Wizard. A Wizard is ranked by a series of letters, starting at D, then C, then B, then A and then S. Beyond S is the rank of Wizard Saint, this ranks is given to the ten strongest wizards on the continent, starting from 10 and going up to 1. As for you taking a Wizard on, I cannot say. They might not have Aura, but Wizards are generally much tougher then a regular human naturally due to their magic and don;t suffer a decrease to defenses when they run out a magic like you guys do when you run out of Aura. Based on pure power, you don't stand a chance Yang. Wizards wield incredible power and even C class Wizards would be a challenge for you guys based on pure spell power. However, if you use teamwork and strategy, you might be able to beat a Wizard." _Strike replied.

"Really? They can't be that powerful." Yang said.

_"Just like there couldn't be anything worse then the Grimm? It's the multiverse Yang, anything that can happen, has already happened an infinite amount of times. Try not to push your conceptions of reality onto infinity, it generally doesn't end well." _Strike said as the screen started once again.

**"Cool! Cool! Cool!" A familiar face in the form of Lisa Lavender said. "This should make for an interesting article! Right Weiss?"**

**A different Weiss Schnee stood nearby, a bored look on her face. She was taller and more filled out then the Weiss sitting in the audience, also her hair is a bit long as well. She currently had her hair in a ponytail on the right side of her head, a media pass lanyard around her neck, and a white ribbon in her hair."**

"Well well well. Looks like Weiss finally grew a couple of inches and not just vertically." Yang said with a wide smile on her face. as Blake just shook her head.

Weiss was too busy looking at her alternate to care much.

"Even other versions of me look more womanly." She cried internally.

"Wow Weiss, that version of you looks nice." Ruby said, while also internally disappointed at her own short stature.

Jaune was blushing slightly at the sight of a more endowed Weiss as Pyrrha silently fumed in jealousy.

Ren and Nora were scooting away from Pyrrha on the off chance she finally snapped and started strangling the blonde haired blockhead.

Not wanting to give her a chance, Strike started the viewing again.

**"Certainly, Crexerc is strong. But from my memos and observations, the members of Skull Milione are stronger. From what I can tell, they got at least twice the magic power of Crexerc. They've just been hiding it." Weiss said monotonously, completely bored by the proceedings.**

**"C'mon, why would they do that?" Lisa asked.**

**"To churn the odds at the bookies, obviously." Weiss replied. **

**Skull Milione is going to win. There's no doubt about that." Weiss declared to her partner.**

**And Weiss was correct as the members of Skull Milione effortlessly crushed the members of Crexerc, much to the delight of the crowd as well as Lisa who shouted "Cool!" excitedly."**

"So, looks like those Crexerc guys bit off more then they could chew. Would have liked to see the fight." Yang said.

"Sorry, but the fight wasn't anything special. The exciting bit is right around the corner." Strike said as the viewing started again.

**"Overcoming incredible 100 to 1 odds, Skull Milione takes the gold at this years Grand Magic Games!" The announcer excitedly shouted as the view changed to one near Skull Milione.**

**"Worked like a charm boss." One of the members said to the fiery red haired leader.**

**"I can almost smell the money." The boss said, completely assured of his own position.**

**"You nailed it Weiss! Their best in the land!" Lisa said excitedly.**

**"I definitely never said that. They might have won the games this year, but still." Weiss said.**

**But before she could continue her train of thought, a single figure began to walk out of one of the tunnels leading to the arena.**

**Many in the crowd noticed the figure and turned to look, wondering who it was an what is going on.**

"Who's that Strike?" Jaune asked, confused.

"Are random people allowed out onto the arena after the match? Weird, but it is another universe, so different rules. Maybe an official, but why would the dress in a tattered cloak?" Jaune thought.

"That is to be revealed very soon." Strike replied before the screen started once more.

**"Weiss and Lisa both looked at the stranger in shock as the figure covered in a black cloak continued to walk farther into the arena.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, a mysterious figure has walked onto the battlefield.**

**"Who in the hell are you?" The leader of Skull Milione asked.**

**"What's going on?" Weiss asked as she looked down at the arena. **

**Silently, the figure continued to walk closer to Skull Milione.**

**"Something's weird. So much magic power." Weiss said in awe before she said to Lisa, "Everyone needs to get out of here!"**

**Just as she said that, a violent gust of hot air blasted past Weiss, Lisa and the other spectators around the arena.**

**"You got guts man, but your short on brains." Skull Milione's leader arrogantly said.**

**"Wait, is this the woman in black people have been talking about?" Another member of Skull Milione asked, fear in his voice.**

**"No, there's no way." Another member said.**

**"So, you clowns think your Fiore's greatest guild do ya?" A slightly distorted voice said.**

**"Okay girl, who are you?" Skull Milione's leader asked.**

**"Who, me?" The figure said, right before she bent her left arm back as bright orange flames wrapped around her fist as she yelled out, "I'm a challenger!"**

**She threw her fist forwards, causing a massive jet of fire to erupt out of the closed fist, blasting into and then over Skull Milione in a second, causing the wizards to shout out in pain.**

**"She unleashed a brutal attack!" The announcer said, barely able to believe what was happening before him.**

**"We need to find some wizards who can fight him off!" Weiss said, determined to stop the unknown attacker.**

**Just as she said that, the unknown figure smashed her fist into the ground, causing a massive geyser of fire t erupt, heading into the sky as bright orange flames filled nearly every corner of the arena.**

**Many in the audience started to try and evacuate as the flames roared around them, the insane heat licking near them, but causing no harm beyond making them hot.**

**"Hold onto your horses and your clothes!" The announcer said as his clothes started melting off him. "The whole stadium is melting like butter!" The announcer said in shock as the concrete arena started melting all around them.**

"Holy crap." Yang said in shock, completely in awe at the shear power being displayed here. While not on Rune King Jaune's level, the fire being shown here is by no means weak. No Semblance could match those flames, Yang is positive of that.

"Wow." Nora and Ruby both muttered at the same time, stars in their eyes as they looked at the pretty flames, completely mesmerized by their appearance.

**"Weiss looked on in mounting horror as her shirt melted off, leaving her crossing her arms to cover her modesty.**

**"This heat is frickin insane!" Weiss said, unable to believe anyone could generate such fire.**

**The figure laughed, obviously enjoying themselves.**

**"This heat, fire." Weiss muttered, starting to figure who it was down in that arena.**

**The mysterious figure ignited both her hands bringing them to her sides as her cloak top flew off, revealing that it was Yang-Xiao Long who had attacked the Grand Magic Games. Her hair is longer and much more untamed then anyone had ever seen, and she had that same confident smile on her face.**

**"It's Yang!" Weiss said in shock.**

**"COOOOOOOLLLLLLLL!" Lisa shouted out as her favorite wizard had come back.**

**"It's Yang-Xiao Long!" The announcer said, his clothes and wig melted off.**

**"Holy smokes!" His fellow announcer said in awe.**

"It's me?" Yang asked, shocked to see an alternative version of herself so strong.

"Yes, that is Yang-Xiao Long of Earthland. You wield the power of Fire Dragon Slayer magic, a magic type apart of a group of magics called Lost Magics, which were lost and forgotten due to their danger and their incredible power. Fire Dragon Slayer magic gives the user many abilities, such as increased strength, durability, speed, stamina, senses, the ability to wield flames of incredible furosity an the ability to consume fire to replenish their stamina." Strike said as he explained the powers of a Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Wow, are heir any other Dragon Slayers?" Nora asked.

"Yep, there are a lot of Dragon Slayer types, like Fire, Lightning, Light, Dark, Wing, Poison, etc. There are also various methods to become a Dragon Slayer. One way is to be taught by an actual Dragon, another is to have a magical device known as a Dragon Lacrima implanted into you and a few other ways. Yang was taught by the Fire Dragon King, Igneel who took her in after she was abandoned by her parents." Strike said, eyeing Yang for her reaction.

Yang stiffened and then quietly said, "Guess even in other worlds, I'm still not enough for my parents."

Strike said nothing, but vowed to keep an eye on her and try to show her happier universes soon. With nothing else to say as the others were trying to comfort yang, Strike restarted the viewing.

**"A small black cat-like creature appeared behind Weiss and jumped into their air, a pair of white wings popping out of it's back as it happily waved towards Lucy with it's short arms while wearing a small gold and yellow jacket on it's chest. It's amber eyes looked to Weiss in happiness as it said in a oddly familiar voice, "Hey ya Weiss! It's been a while! How ya doing?"**

**"Blake!" Weiss said in shock as she turned around, still covering her chest. "You're back?!"**

**"Yeah, well Yang insisted on challenging whoever won this year's Grand Magic Games, so here we are I guess!" Blake said with a shrug.**

Yang was silent for one second before she started laughing hard. She started pounding on her chair arms as tear started racing down her face due to the pain in her chest.

Blake was glaring murderously at Yang, a blush on her face from embarrassment.

"Oh god! Blakey is a real cat! I can't! I cant!" Yang said between laugh episodes.

Blake glared at the rest of the room and said, "Anyone else makes a single comment, I will end you."

JNPR moved away from Blake out of fear while Weiss and Ruby were both desperately trying to keep their laughter in while Strike simply gave a soft chuckle out of amusement.

It took five minutes for Yang to stop laughing enough for her to sit back in her chair and breath easily once again. She turned towards Blake, stared at her for a few seconds before she started laughing again.

Blake simply closed her eyes and counted to ten, desperately wishing for a bat so she could knock Yang unconscious.

Strike sighed and then put a transparent field around Yang, blocking her laughter from those in the room.

Once the field was up, Strike started the view once again.

**"They don't seem to be putting up much of a fight." Weiss commented as she stared at the arena where the members of Skull Milione laid defeated, their clothes burnt from their bodies.**

**"Whoever wants a piece, come and get some!" Yang yelled out, a massive smile on her face as she faced various wizards coming to stop her.**

**"Now, we're talking!" She shouted as she turned and blasted a massive jet of flames from her left fist, taking down five wizards at once with no effort.**

**Weiss and Blake looked down in awe as Yang continued to dominate the fight, taking down several more groups of wizards.**

**One final rush of wizards charged at Yang, their leader roaring out, "Take her down!" with various other wizards also joining in.**

**However, Yang simply smiled and shouted out, "I'm all fired up now!"**

**She shot forth a ocean of flames, all of them wrapping around Yang in a tornado like fashion.**

**The wizards stopped their advance as they stared in shock.**

**The floor of the arena was glowing like lava now, the surface heated up to insane temperatures.**

**"This place is burning up!" One wizards shouted in fear.**

**"I feel like I'm on fire!" Another joined in.**

**"No, she's a monster!" A barely clothed wizard said before he and his friends all turned and ran out of the arena, not wanting to face such a powerhouse.**

**"She's crazy, but to her credit, she knows how to make an entrance." Blake said with a helpless shrug, appearing to be unbothered by the fire and heat like the others were.**

"I have to agree with that Blake. That Yang is utterly insane." Weiss said, all of the Beacon students save for Yang nodding along with her.

**"Yang stopped erupting with fire, calming down and allowing the arena to quickly loose it's heat, returning to its regular grey coloring. She then saw something out of the corner of her eye and saw Weiss.**

**The two stared at one another, unable to believe their eyes at the sight of their friend.**

**Yang was the one to break the staring contest first, smiling as she said, "Hey! Good to see ya Weiss! How's it going?" **

**Weiss looked down in with a look of melancholic happiness as she said, "Pretty good."**

**A voice that sounded like Weiss's then said, "It was at that moment I heard a voice inside my head. It said Fairy Tail is still alive and kicking!"**

**With that, the screen died down and turned off, returning to the book as said book closed and flew back to its position within the library.**

_"So, how did you guys like that?" _Strike asked.

"It was awesome! Yang-Yang was so cool and powerful!" Nora said excitedly.

"It was nice to see a less serious world." Ren calmly said, a soft smile on his face and he brought Nora back down.

"I agree. It was a nice world and I hope to see more of it." Pyrrha supplied.

"It was short, but awesome!" Jaune said as he pumped his arms up.

"While my role was limited, I do have to agree that seeing a world were people are dying horribly is a breath of fresh air." Weiss said.

"Yeah! It was so cool to see Yang! She was unstoppable and she melted a whole arena!" Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"It was so cool to see me being so badass and not just a single line telling how I died." Yang said as the barrier around her was lowered.

"It was an interesting world with all the different magics, but why was I a walking, talking cat that can grow wings?" Blake asked.

_"Quirks of that universe. Trust me, there are things a whole lot weirder and stranger then that. The lesson for this viewing is that not all worlds are filled with pain and misery. There are good universes and there are bad universes. Nothing in life is black and white only. Now, I believe it is time we returned to the first world we saw, the world of Kaiju's and Jaegers." Strike said as he had a familiar book float off the shelf and fly into his hands._

But before he could get the next viewing started, the door from which Teams JNPR and RWBY walked came from opened up and four new figures stood at the door way.

One was a scruffy looking drink man who was confused while holding a flask. Another was an older man with greying hair, a pair of glasses, leaning on a cane and holding a cup of coffee. The third was a blonde haired woman with a riding crop and having a pair of glasses on her face as her emerald eyes looked around. The final figure was a blonde haired man with a vest and shorts as he looked at Ruby and Yang in joy and confusion.

"Yang! Ruby!" The blonde haired man said as he ran over.

"Dad?!" The two cried before they were bear hugged.

"That's your dad?" Weiss asked.

"What's Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch and a hobo doing in this library?" Jaune asked.

"Hey! Just because I smell and look like a hobo doesn't mean I am. I am Ruby's and Yang's uncle." The scruffy man said as he looked around.

"Really?" Blake asked, not really believing such a man was Yang's and Ruby's uncle.

"I can assure you Mrs. Belladonna, Mr. Brandwen is indeed Ruby Rose and Yang-Xiao Long's uncle." Ozpin said as calmly sipped from his coffee.

"Children! Just what is going on?" Professor Goodwitch asked as she looked at Strike in apprehension.

Strike slapped his right palm against his face as new information flowed into his head.

_"Dammit boss. Why do you hate me so much?"_ Strike muttered as he prepared to get his library back in order.

* * *

**And that is it for this chapter!**

**Again, sorry it took me far too long to get this chapter out. I really intended for it to be out earlier, but stuff happened and well, here we are.**

**So, yeah, I decided to show episode 276 of Fairy Tail, just after the One Year Timeskip as that was one of the first times I saw Natsu. I didn't watch Fairy Tail when it aired, I instead heard of it from my friends, went and saw a few clips on Youtube and then checked out the Fairy Tail collections at my local library. So this is a special moment to me as it helped sement me as a Fairy Tail fan and it is still one of my favorite moments in Fairy Tail, the moment Natsu really showed just how strong he could be.**

**And yeah, I brought in Qrow, Taiyang, Ozpin and Goodwitch to give a few more perspectives and views, especially since the next viewing directly shows Taiyang and his struggles in the Pacific Rim universe. **

**And that's it, so just a quick reminder to go and check out the poll and vote and maye tell me what kind of Robotech story you guys think I should type.**

**So as always, if you have any comments, criticisms or concerns, send me a PM or leave a review, always appreciated.**

**And until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

**PLUS ULTRA!**

**Farewell for now.**


End file.
